El principe de Bielefeld
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Para Waltorana el cumpleaños de Wolfram siempre ha sido un evento importante, pero este año lo es aun mas. Con la llegada del nuevo Maou el aristócrata no deja de preguntarse: ¿que clase de persona es él y que relación tiene con mi sobrino?. Sumando preocupaciones al tenerlo de visita en su propia casa. Wolfyuu/Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

Advertencias: Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

A pesar de que no se casi nada de Waltorana, su personalidad, su historia o sus relaciones con ninguno de los personajes, decidí incluirlo en este fic con gran protagonismo porque tengo una enorme curiosidad sobre él. Estoy hablando en términos exclusivos de la novela, porque sinceramente, ya no me gusta el anime para nada. Así que por favor olvídense de lo hayan visto en la animación, este es un Waltorana falso creado por mí sin tener en cuenta nada de lo que se vio de él en el anime.

Solo para que estén al tanto, estas son las pocas cosas que sé de Waltorana por el canon (tomando como canon solo lo que Takabayashi, la autora, ha escrito en novelas o drama CDs):

Tiene una visión particular sobre los linajes y los purasangre, a lo cual yo entendí que es estricto y sumamente orgulloso. Asumo así que es muy orgulloso de su linaje.

En el manga se da un indicio de que la cicatriz que tiene Conrart sobre su ceja pudo haber sido hecha por un espadazo de Waltorana o de Stoffel, en tanto en la novela Conrart dice que recuerda bien a quien le hizo esa herida, pero no se dan nombres. Sea cual sea, es interesantísimo saber que su "familia", ya que ambos son sus tíos, pudo haberlo atacado con claras intenciones de matarle. La referencia aparece en el capítulo 52 del manga, o en el capítulo 4 de la Gaiden 1; ambas cuentan el pasado de Conrart y las memorias de su viaje a la Tierra llevando el alma de Julia.

Según un drama CD, Conrart no parece tener demasiado aprecio por Waltorana y hace un comentario que sutilmente lo da a entender. Le pide a Yuuri que cuando se presenten se coloque el broche con las alas de oro que le regaló Wolfram en un lugar donde las vea bien, "porque seguramente ese hombre llorará de furia e indignación". Yuuri se pregunta qué tipo de persona será, ya que ha logrado que Conrart hable de él de esa manera. Recuerden que las alas que le da Wolf fueron un regalo de Waltorana, tal vez al tipo le moleste que se las haya regalado… me encantaría saber más jaja. ¡Los regalos no se regalan Wolf!

Más allá de eso, y de saber que Wolfram lo admira muchísimo, no hay más cosas que haya leído sobre él, por lo que no tengo manera de saber si estoy o no manejándolo en personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 1<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

—Son 7,925 yenes —dijo la cajera mientras la campanilla de la entrada indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente al local.

Sobre el mostrador se encontraba la caja negra con lazo dorado dentro de una bolsa de regalo. La tienda era demasiado distinguida para sentirse cómodo comprando en su uniforme de colegio. Los casi ocho mil yenes del gasto le dolían a su bolsillo, sacó el dinero de la billetera con cierta congoja y pagó.

Salió de la tienda sintiéndose extraño, era su primera experiencia comprando un regalo tan caro y se sentía nervioso. _"Está bien, para algo he estado ahorrando tanto"_.

No tenía idea de que regalar a alguien que cumplía 83 años pero parecía de 17; era demasiado complicado intentar entender lo que era ser un adolescente con tanta experiencia de vida. Después de haber analizado todas las posibilidades, una caja de chocolates le había resultado la mejor opción. Los mazokus solo conocían el chocolate por lo que él les había contado, pero para alguien con gusto por los dulces era algo obligatorio que probar. No podía llevar una barra comprada en el supermercado. Sabía que una fiesta de cumpleaños de un ex príncipe era un evento a lo grande, y siendo él un rey, tenía que poder ofrecer algo adecuado y a la altura de las circunstancias.

Yuuri puso el regalo en la canasta de la bicicleta y volvió a su casa. Tuvo que meter la bolsa dentro de su mochila para no generar sospechas y evitar que su familia le haga preguntas innecesarias o asuma cosas que no son de un regalo como ese. En su habitación acomodó algunas cosas más que quería llevar en su mochila, incluyendo algo de ropa por más que sabía que allí probablemente le darían nueva. Una vez consideró que todo estaba listo metió la mochila en cuatro bolsas grandes de plástico cerrándolas con mucha cinta adhesiva. Se cambió el uniforme por ropa común y tomó un gorro y un par de lentes negros de la mesa.

Se fijó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y se acercó a la escalera.

—¡Maa —grito desde el primer piso—, voy a tomar un baño!

Escucho ruidos en la cocina y la voz de su madre. —¡El ofuro está lleno, Shouri acaba de salir del baño![1]

"_Genial, así no tendré que llenarlo"_, podría irse cuanto antes. Entró al cuarto de baño y corrió la tapa de la bañadera, el agua caliente estaba humeante. Abrazó bien el bulto de bolsas de plástico y sabiendo lo que se venía metió una pierna en el agua, sintió la conocida sensación de ser jalado con fuerza y lo siguiente fue el tour de las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Wolfram estaba inquieto, sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo.<p>

—Pescado —dijo y se llevó los dedos al nacimiento de su cabello acomodando unas mechas, miró la lista de ingredientes que estaba apuntando la cocinera y marcó con el dedo sobre ella para que lo anotara—. Eso era lo que falta, necesitamos pescado. Es lo que él más come.

—No es temporada su excelencia —advirtió la empleada, pensando que se estaban complicando cada vez más los pedidos de su joven amo.

—No importa, mándenlo a pedir a otro lado. Consigan dos o tres barriles. Hay que congelarlo, no vayan a salarlo o será inservible. Que vaya directo al depósito en el sótano con el hielo dentro de los barriles. Tiene que ser carne de sabor muy suave, se va a servir cruda.

Asombrado, su tío apoyó la taza de té en su planto y lo miró.

—¿Carne cruda? —cuestionó algo asqueado.

—Sí, hay que tener en cuenta el sabor porque varios platillos llevan el pescado crudo. Aunque en la mayoría de las comidas y los desayunos lo toma grillado —recordó Wolfram mientras pensaba algún otro detalle sobre los gustos de Yuuri.

"_¿Quién come pescado grillado en el desayuno?"_ cuestionó Waltorana, pero si se trataban de las costumbres del rey no podía cuestionarlo demasiado.

—Y pidan cinco barriles de arroz —dijo Wolfram golpeando el puño en su palma al recordarlo—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del arroz?

El hombre mayor dejó de prestarle atención al chico y continúo disfrutando de su aperitivo, hoy incluía sánguches de fruta y estaban bastante buenos. Tomó un sorbo de té y recordó los sucesos de esta última semana mientras observaba por la ventana los jardines.

En unos días seria el cumpleaños de su sobrino, su pariente más cercano al cual quería como un hijo propio.

Waltorana era un hombre recto y calmado, se pasaba sus días como único regente de sus tierras sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Pero había extrañado la presencia en esta casa del que ya no podía considerar un niño, Wolfram había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo y hasta podía considerarse totalmente independizado ahora que su vida pertenecía a otro lugar. Aun le costaba asimilar estos cambios. Se alegraba de que lo visitara y haya aceptado su invitación de festejar este cumpleaños en su antiguo hogar.

Pero Wolfram había cambiado. Era el mismo de siempre, aunque había cosas diferentes en él al mismo tiempo. Su vida ahora giraba en torno a otras personas, no solo estaba al servicio del rey, sino que incluso se había comprometido. Sentía que el chico había desarrollado más su vida que él en ciertos aspectos, pero aún lo consideraba muy joven. Waltorana sentía una extrema curiosidad por su relación con el rey. Su sobrino parecía tener la situación bajo control, aunque durante estos días lo había notado muy preocupado por tener todo preparado para dar una buena impresión a esta persona. Nunca lo había visto esforzarse tanto en cuanto a las apariencias con nadie.

Solo había visto al Maou durante la ceremonia de coronación y algunas reuniones, y no tenía una opinión más que basada en prejuicios sobre él. ¿Sería el rey una persona caprichosa y dada a los lujos? ¿Un derrochador amante de la buena vida? ¿Era una persona quisquillosa y complicada de tratar? ¿Y qué tantos otros detalles extraños no conocía acerca de sus costumbres? No podía hacerse una idea exacta de su personalidad con la poca información que tenía, solo estaba al tanto de que provenía de un lugar exótico y poseía costumbres completamente diferencia de las de ellos. Pero si Wolfram lo había aceptado a su lado tenía que ser una buena persona, ¿verdad?

Sea como fuera, su casa no pasaría vergüenza y no escatimaría en comodidades para un visitante de tan alta alcurnia.

* * *

><p>Luego de caminar un kilómetro por el jardín delantero desde la entrada de la residencia, la mujer de baja estatura y cabello color carmesí apoyó cuatro enormes maletas en el piso. Llevaba dos más en la espalda apilada y era increíble que con su apariencia menuda se desenvolviera como si solo llevara equipaje ligero.<p>

—Magnifica edificación.

No conocía este lugar, no había tenido nunca el placer de visitar esta residencia en tierras Bielefeld. Aunque era allegada cercana de un pariente de la persona que venía a visitar, no tenía relaciones entabladas con esta familia. La joven de cabellos de fuego retomó su andar decidido pensando en todas las posibilidades que le esperaban.

* * *

><p>Waltorana había recibido todo tipo de invitados ese día. La gente no paraba de llegar de un modo u otro, y su casa nunca había tenido tanto revuelo en décadas.<p>

Aún era extraño para él considerar a más de una de estas personas como familia, pero su sobrino no solo tenía una relación cercana con la mayoría, sino que algunos de ellos realmente tenían lazos de sangre con la casa Bielefeld. Él aún estaba un poco sorprendido con la forma sumamente familiar en que Wolfram se desenvolvía con todos, y tenía bastante en cuenta su opinión sobre cada uno de ellos para influir en la suya propia. Aunque a veces no lo comprendía.

Por ejemplo, Wolfram parecía bastante nervioso ante la señorita Karbelnikoff, pero Waltorana no podía encontrar nada malo en ella. Era una joven bella, refinada y de buenos modales. ¿Cuál sería el motivo para ese comportamiento?

Uno de los invitados que más le había agradado recibir había sido Lord von Christ. Era un hombre distinguido y con cierta fama dentro de los nobles que conformaban las diez casas principales, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Se alegró de que se presentara la oportunidad de ser más cercanos y pensó que era bueno entablar una relación con un hombre al cual ya tenía en muy alta estima. No era alguien del que nadie pudiera avergonzarse de tener entre sus amigos. Su hermoso porte acompañado de una actitud sería y calmada lo volvían una persona sumamente agradable. Además, era uno de los hombres más cultos que había conocido, y se sintió contento de tener alguien con quien conversar de diversos temas a la par de su inteligencia.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió sin que nadie tocara primero, miró para ver quien podía entrar de esa manera y la hermosa figura de Cecilie generó un cambio en el ambiente de la habitación. Sonrió con alegría y se levantó de la silla.

—¡Oh, Walto, tanto tiempo sin verte! —Dijo la mujer tomaba su rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido tanto el revuelo al llegar que apenas he tenido tiempo para saludarte. La casa esta tan magnifica como siempre. Y tú también debo decir.

—Gracias, pero si alguien ha de estar magnifica esa sin duda eres tú, Cecilie.

—Tan adulador como siempre. —rio ella—. He pedido un servicio de té y aperitivos. Toma un descanso y conversemos un rato.

Waltorana la invitó a ponerse cómoda mientras la servidumbre entraba empujando la mesilla con ruedas y disponían la mesa. El té de jazmín acompañado de masas frescas correspondía a los gustos de su invitada y lo sacaba de su rutina habitual.

—Y dime, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Cecilie.

—Muy bien, ciertamente. Creo que uno se acostumbra a que no haya soldados que entrenar o revueltas que resolver todos los días. Y las noches son algo más aburridas al no tener nada en concreto sobre lo que pensar, pero agradezco el poder dormir bien.

El rostro de Cecile se volvió más serio por un momento. No había querido ofenderla para nada, pero este tipo de comentarios ciertamente cuestionaban su reinado anterior. Aunque ella ya sabía cuáles fueron sus errores y sus aciertos.

—Es bueno tener paz. Yo también estoy contenta con ello. —Su sonrisa contenía algo de melancolía pero era genuinamente feliz.

—He escuchado que has viajado por todo el mundo. ¿Son estos rumores ciertos?

—Oh si, apenas he regresado hace unas semanas para el cumpleaños de Wolfie. Recorrer el mundo me ha ayudado a abrir más los ojos, hay tantas cosas por ver y tantas por aprender que resulta impresionante. Tengo muchas historias interesantes que puedo contarte. —Decidió dejar esa conversación para otro momento, ahora necesitaba ponerse al día con su visita—. Aún no he visto a mi pequeño, ¿está contento aquí? Creo que ha sido una larga temporada lejos de Bielefeld para él.

—Está muy animado, más que de costumbre. Es bueno tenerlo en casa. Aunque creo que ha cambiado mucho y yo no he podido seguirle el paso —se lamentó Waltorana.

Cecilie rio. —Los niños varones son complicados, tú siempre has sabido comprenderlo mejor que yo. Amo a mis hijos demasiado, pero a veces desearía tener una o dos niñas. La relación entre una madre y una hija es diferente.

—Pero que dices, has sido una buena madre para ellos, nadie podría cuestionar la cercanía que tienes con la familia. Han pasado cosas difíciles, pero nunca has hecho distinciones, sin importar la circunstancia.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y un rizo dorado cayó sobre su pecho. —A veces siento que les debería haber dedicado más tiempo. Al menos Wolfram te tenia a ti, pero los otros chicos han tenido que educarse solos. Son buenos muchachos. Incluso Gwendal está a un paso de convertirse en todo un hombre. No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápidamente y ellos crezcan tan rápido. Incluso Wolfram ya no es un pequeñito, siempre que lo veo no puedo evitar recordar que ya no es mi bebé que tanto le gustaba estar en brazos.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, lo siento de la misma manera. Ha cambiado mucho. Sus cartas no cuentan demasiados detalles, pero he escuchado los rumores. Han pasado muchas cosas difíciles y no puedo creer las historias que me llegan.

—Él ya ha recorrido muchísimo de este mundo a una edad muy temprana. Es muy joven, pero creo que ha visto más cosas que muchos otros mazokus adultos. Lo ha sobrellevado mejor de lo que nadie esperaba, siendo como es. Ya no podrás considerarlo un niño caprichoso.

Waltorana y Cecilie rieron. Él recordaba bien los problemas que había tenido con ese chico en el pasado. Pero lo quería demasiado para renegar de él.

—Supongo que se me hace un tanto difícil dejar de tratarlo como alguien que necesita una figura paterna con urgencia.

—Oh Walto, sé que eres receloso de Wolfie, pero tendrás que aceptar que ya ha dejado el nido. Sabes que él siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón para ti, realmente te quiere muchísimo. Siempre que alguien pregunta sobre ti es de pocas palabras, pero más de una vez ha admitido cuanto te admira.

—Me siento halagado. Me alegra ver que ha madurado tanto. Se ha estado encargando de todos los preparativos por su cuenta, nunca lo había visto manejar tan bien los planes solo. No me ha dado lugar a una sola sugerencia, incluso me cuesta seguirle el paso. Parece preocupado por la visita del Maou, aunque esta casa ya te ha recibido varias veces antes.

—Y me han tratado como a una reina, no tengo ninguna queja al respecto porque si de hospitalidad se trata siempre has sido el mejor. Pero ahora es diferente.

—Sí, hemos cambiado de rey. Supongo que no es tan fácil adaptarse a los gustos de una persona distinta.

Waltorana tomo un sorbo de su té y se sorprendió por la risa de Cecilie que lo miró divertida e hizo un gesto en el aire con su mano hacia él.

—No seas tonto, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Crees que esa no es la razón? Wolfram se ha tomado muy a pecho encargarse de todo solo, creí que se sentiría nervioso de recibir al nuevo regente por su cuenta, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para dejarle atender los asuntos de la familia. Claro que jamás lo dejaría pasar vergüenza, si el rey ha de tener una queja seré yo quien se haga cargo.

—Oh, no, Walto —se quejó Cecilie negando y restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones. Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios sonriendo—. Es amor. Es todo por amor.

Waltorana se sorprendió y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en lo mucho que le gustaba el romanticismo a su amiga, pero luego recordó la relación de su sobrio con el rey. Estaban comprometidos, pero nunca lo había tenido en cuenta de ese modo.

—¿Pero no ha sido este compromiso un accidente? Pensé que se había mantenido vigente solo por solvencia, además de los beneficios políticos.

—Claro que sí, su majestad no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Fue una escena muy divertida, aunque los rumores la han cambiado bastante. Incluso tuvieron un duelo, y fue algo impresionante de ver, la magia del Maou es hermosa. Pero Wolfram está loco por su majestad, se ha pasado el último año persiguiéndolo. ¿Por qué crees que ha hecho todos esos viajes de los que hablamos? Es increíble la fuerza del amor. Pero gracias a Wolfram su majestad ha podido superar muchos peligros, ninguno de nosotros estuvo equivocado al pensar que dejarlos ser y mantener esa unión fuera la decisión correcta.

—Estoy al tanto de sus hazañas, incluso le ha salvado la vida varias veces al Maou según tengo entendido. Pero me impresiona que su majestad jamás lo haya condecorado. No sé qué tipo de persona sea, pero me da la impresión que lo está desmereciendo.

—Entiendo porque piensas eso, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Su majestad es un chico adorable, es realmente una buena persona. Nunca hubiera dejado a ninguno de mis hijos en manos de un tirano que lo lastimara. Pero es un niño y aún no comprende este mundo, requiere que seamos muy pacientes. Estoy contenta con la gente que se ha rodeado, no hay nadie mejor que mis tres hijos para protegerlo y guiarlo. Es un buen rey, incluso mucho mejor que yo pese a su inexperiencia. Creo que los hechos hablan por sí mismos, ¿no te parece?

—En eso tienes razón. Sus métodos son un poco cuestionables, pero los resultados han sido buenos. Hemos evitado la guerra, aunque ese parecía ser el único desenlace para nuestro problema con los humanos, e incluso tenemos buenas relaciones con países que jamás hubiéramos pensado. No sé exactamente qué es lo que está haciendo, ni como lo ha conseguido, pero no puedo desmerecer sus logros. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Wolfram, que sea un buen regente no necesariamente hará que gané mi aprobación.

Cecilie chasqueó la lengua. —No te comportes como un padre celoso, o tendremos que comenzar a discutir porque estoy del lado de su majestad. Wolfram está bien, es joven, es la primera vez que se enamora.

—¿Y qué tipo de sentimientos tiene el Maou al respecto?

—Bueno, me sorprende que no esté interesado. Wolfie es alguien complicado de dejar de notar. Creo que si hubiera sido una niña no hubiera podido resistirse.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Está bien querer tener una niña, pero no veo nada de malo con él como está.

—El mundo de donde provine su majestad tiene prejuicios contra las relaciones entre hombres. Él nunca lo vio como una posibilidad, incluso se asombró de que nadie dijera nada sobre su compromiso. Me ha contado que es complicado casarse con alguien del mismo sexo de donde proviene.

Cecilie se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo un puchero. No le gustaba la idea de que el amor no fuera libre.

—¿Pero no es de la misma manera en países humanos? Hace algunas décadas era un delito que se pagaba con pena de muerte, o incluso esos barbaros los torturaban al igual que lo hacían con un humano que mantuviera relaciones con un mazoku.

—No he hablado tanto con él al respecto, creo que es más bien una condena social que un castigo físico. Pero al parecer no le ha importado mucho. Wolf y él son muy cercanos, nunca me ha parecido que su majestad lo desprecie. Tienen diferencias masculinas como todo los chicos normalmente, pero aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo no hay rencores. Creo que son el mejor amigo que el otro hubiera podido tener.

Waltorana se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, estaba más aliviado pero aún tenía sus preocupaciones.

—No te preocupes —insistió Cecilie restándole importancia—. Ya verás que Yuuri es la persona más dulce que conozcas, es muy considerado con Wolfie. Déjalos ser, tienen tiempo para disfrutar del amor, ninguno de los dos sabe bien qué es eso todavía así que lo descubrirán a su manera. Si algo pasa entre ellos sabrán arreglárselas solos. Todos estamos tranquilos respecto a eso.

* * *

><p>Yuuri sintió el cambio en el agua, todo estaba completamente negro a su alrededor y el sabor era raro en su boca. Intentó nadar para salir a la superficie y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar bastante profundo. Al mover los brazos tocó algo gelatinoso que le causo un asco terrible, no tenía mucho aire y estaba agotando su resistencia al haberse movido desesperadamente. Pateó hacia abajo y encontró un piso blando y esponjoso que le sirvió para tomar impulso. Salió a la superficie en un estanque, habían juncos y plantas acuáticas a su alrededor tapizando el agua. Era de noche y apenas había luz natural, hacía mucho frio.<p>

Salió a la orilla enterrándose en el barro y con la ropa cubierta de una fina capa de musgo y plantas verdes pegada a su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el gorro de su bolsillo y los lentes, necesitaba ser precavido. No tenía idea de donde estaba.

"_Esto no es Pacto de Sangre, ni el templo o el pueblo. ¿Serán tierras humanas? Que extraño"_. No reconocía las colinas a su espalda ni la edificación a metros frente a él, pero ante la duda decidió echar un vistazo desde cerca. Se escabulló entre unos árboles pequeños y unos arbustos y al salir a cubierto corrió rápidamente hasta la parte trasera de una pared. Era una casa más o menos grande que al rodearla daba a otra edificación enorme, era una mansión impresionante. Seguía sin encontrar nada familiar que le indicara en qué lugar estaba.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Reaccionó al grito y se encogió abrazado el paquete que tenía en brazos, corrió en la dirección contraria escuchando la conversación entre lo que distinguió como guardias.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Acabo de ver a alguien! ¡Por la derecha!

"_¡Mierda!"_, no podía saber si eran mazokus o humanos, ante la duda rodeó corriendo agachado la casa pequeña hasta dar con una tapia de decoración y arbustos demasiado bajos para esconderse.

—¡Ahí está el intruso!

Vio el reflejo del brillo de las hojas de las espadas por el rabillo del ojo. Miró hacia atrás y con la oscuridad no pudo distinguir el uniforme, vaciló y termino por intentar correr mirando hacia atrás. Recibió un golpe seco por el frente de alguien que no había visto, los labios le dolieron al chocar contra sus dientes y sintió el sabor de la sangre. Tenía el brazo de alguien alrededor de la cabeza y lo tiraron con fuerza al piso golpeándose la espalda y la nuca. Estando completamente aturdido lo redujeron boca abajo, su mejilla estaba apretada contra la tierra sin poder ver por sobre el hombro y el brazo torcido sobre su espalda dolía horrores por la posición forzada en la que se lo sostenían.

Al no responder ninguna de todas las preguntas que le gritaron, ni hacerse cargo de ninguna de las acusaciones de espionaje, lo llevaron a trompicones hacia algún lugar.

—¡Hey, mis cosas! —gritó Yuuri al ver el bulto que perdió tirado en el piso. _"Oh no, la caja de bombones"_ se lamentó pensando si se habría golpeado mucho. Jadeó aguantando el dolor cuando sintió que se le salía el hombro de lugar, el guardia le obligó a mantenerse quieto en el lugar.

—¿Es eso un arma? —la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, pero igual la respondió.

—No es nada sospechoso, es mi ropa, comida.

—Es un material extraño que nunca he visto —dijo otro soldado cerca del bulto.

—No lo toques —le advirtió un tercer soldado. Se dio cuenta que no habían más hombres, solo eran esos dos y el que tenía a su espalda sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—¡Les digo que no es nada sospechoso, es ropa y comida! ¡Está cerrado para que no se moje!

Forcejeó y logró tirarse sobre el paquete y se abrazó a él. Recibió un golpe con algo duro sobre la muñeca y juró haber sentido el crujido, lo siguiente fue otro golpe en la cara. Esto iba a doler mañana por la mañana. Logró sostener las cosas con una sola mano pero se las arrebataron con facilidad, al verlo tocarlas se llenaron de confianza para tomar el objeto extraño.

—¡Quieto intruso, si no es que quieres recibir una paliza peor!

Se acomodó los lentes rápidamente, no podía dejar que vieran sus ojos.

—Vamos para el calabozo, no va a durar más que hasta la mañana como mucho. El Lord no va a estar contento con una rata intentando escabullirse en su casa.

—¿Lord? —dudó Yuuri, _"Tal vez tengo suerte y esto si son tierras mazokus"_ —. ¿Quién es el Lord de este lugar?

—Mantente callado. Un prisionero no tiene derecho a hacer preguntas.

De nuevo fue arrastrado a trompicones por su captor, y al negarse a coordinar sus pasos otro de los hombros lo tomó por debajo del brazo y lo levantaron como si nada. Recorrieron bastante camino de esa manera, a veces tocaba el piso y a veces sentía que flotaba sobre él. Su destino fue terminar con el trasero golpeando contra un suelo de piedra y unas rejas de metal cerrándose frente a él. Había olor a moho y humedad, pero por suerte no a baño público como esperaría de esa celda, pudo saber por ese detalle que no la usaban demasiado. Se sintió aliviado de que no fuera algo como una sala de torturas.

Los soldados le dieron vueltas al paquete, pero no se animaron a romper las bolsas y no tenían idea que era. Lo dejaron abandonado en un rincón del pasillo que apenas podía ver asomando la nariz entre los barrotes. Habían un par de lámparas en ese pasillo, pero no en ninguna en las celdas, calculando la distancia no debían de ser mas de tres o cuatro habitaciones como la suya. Había una tabla de madera contra la pared, se sentó en ella y se tocó la muñeca, dolía bastante y le costaba cerrar la mano izquierda. Sentía calor donde recibió el golpe en la cara, pero titubeo y decidió no tocarlo, tenía las manos llenas de barro.

"_Me han dejado solo porque no represento ninguna amenaza"_. Se sintió extremadamente débil, le dolían varios huesos de su cuerpo en ese momento, pero más el orgullo de no tener un ápice de fuerza propia para defenderse.

"_Aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme"_ se recordó a sí mismo. No tendría la suerte de que apareciera Conrart a salvarle, ni Gwendal o Günter. Incluso no vendría Wolfram. Pensó en porque había venido, se suponía que tenía que asistir a un cumpleaños, no terminar encerrado en un calabozo frió y tétrico. Descansó mientras pensaba, había una enorme reja en el piso a un lado de la habitación, se acercó a observarla y tuvo una idea.

Pero primero tenía que saber si podía usar magia. No se sentía cansado ni con esos síntomas de mareo y nauseas típico de estar en tierras humanas, pero estando así de adolorido no podía estar seguro. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas junto a la reja en la esquina que mejor le permitía ver su mochila y concentró toda su mente en un punto. Tras un largo rato de intentos fallidos, el bulto se tambaleó y salió disparado arrastrándose por el piso a gran velocidad hacia él como si un imán super poderoso lo atrajera. Extendió los brazos a través de los barrotes verticales para recibirlo en el último momento y así evitar que se estrellara haciéndose pedazos.

"_¿Y ahora como lo meto aquí dentro?"_. Lo pensó un momento y rompió la bolsa plástica con la mano que menos le dolía, sacó la mochila y la abrió pasando cada cosa por separado, la caja de bombones parecía estar bien y entraba justo por el diámetro de la reja. Volvió a meter todo dentro y se la colocó en la espalda.

"_¡Bien! Estoy listo para mi gran escape". _

* * *

><p>Era pasada la media noche, cerca de la una de la mañana. Los tres soldados se aproximaron a la puerta del regente y golpearon.<p>

—¡Su excelencia Lord von Bielefeld! ¡Tenemos una situación de urgencia!

Tas un momento la puerta se abrió y el señor de la casa les atendió con mirada soñolienta y severa.

—¿Qué es lo que requiere de mi atención a tan altas horas de la noche?

Los tres soldados saludaron nerviosos y dieron sus explicaciones.

—Lamentamos tener que interrumpirlo, milord. Hemos encontrado un intruso en los jardines, estaba merodeando entre los arbustos y al parecer intentaba escabullirse furtivamente por la parte trasera del ala Este.

La cara del hombre cambio de expresión mostrando un leve asombro. —Reporte completo soldado.

—El sospechoso ha sido capturado, reducido y llevado al calabozo. No hay daños ni bajas. No parece poseer armas, aunque hemos incautado un objeto sospechoso que llevaba consigo. Esperamos órdenes de cómo proceder con él.

El Lord de la casa lo pensó un momento y decidió que no parecía haber peligro alguno.

—Decidiré que hacer con él mañana por la mañana. Buen trabajo. Descansen.

—Gracias excelencia. Muy buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Yuuri pisó algo blandito y resbaloso y se retorció en un escalofrió de asco. <em>"No pienses, no pienses, no pienses"<em> se repitió a sí mismo y continuo avanzando en la oscuridad con los dedos rozando la pared.

En la alcantarilla había olor a gases y algo peor que un baño público. Las paredes eran húmedas, frías y pegajosas, pero necesitaba tocarlas para guiarse. El agua le llegaba a los tobillos y varios ojos brillantes lo miraban desde el piso y el techo, de vez en cuando escuchaba el chillido de las ratas pero estas corrían a esconderse al verlo pasar en vez de atacarle. Tras un recorrido que pareció interminable, y con miedo de estar en un laberinto sin salida, por fin vio una luz. No se apresuró, por más que le hubiera gustado correr hacia el aire libre, llegó a paso lento y seguro hasta el final de esa horrible caverna.

Estaba en campo abierto, agradeció la brisa y el aire frio de la noche mientras observaba los alrededores. La luna estaba en tres cuartos y podía ver claramente la estrella indicadora de caminos brillando con fuerza. Sea donde sea que estuviera le calmaba pensar que compartía el mismo cielo con sus amigos de este mundo.

A lo lejos vio un pueblo sin luces encendidas y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Su reloj G-shock marcaba las 2.30 de la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>[1]<strong>Ofuro:<strong> _Se_ le llama お風呂 _ofuro_ (o simplemente 風呂 _furo_) a la bañera que utilizan los japoneses para la relajación luego de lavarse el cuerpo al tomar un baño. El agua suele estar muy caliente (40°) y disfrutar de calentar el cuerpo es una tradición que data de tiempos antiguos y se ha mantenido hasta la modernidad, se relaciona mas con la limpieza mental y la relajación. Las familias suelen compartir la misma agua, la cual se mantiene limpia porque cada uno debe lavarse antes de entrar; a los invitados se les suele ofrecer usar el agua primero. El ofuro se encuentra en el cuarto del baño, que está separado del otro baño que incluye el inodoro. Para mantener el agua suele tener una tapa corrediza que lo cubre por completo, y un calentador incorporado mantiene la temperatura del agua automáticamente. Solo para agregar datos ineteresantes sobre la cultura del baño japonesa, otros términos relacionados son: el sentō (銭湯), el baño comunitario; el onsen (温泉), los baños termales; y el rotenburō (露天風呂), los baños termales naturales que normalmente se encuentran al aire libre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Lord Waltorana estaba por entrar al salón para tomar el desayuno con sus invitados cuando el ex capitán Lord Weller se encontró con él en el camino casualmente.

Waltorana tenía ciertos resentimientos hacia este joven hombre, y algunos prejuicios que prevalecían pese a los años y los distintos acontecimientos que habían vivido. Tenía un poco que ver con su sangre mestiza, y un poco que ver con otras cosas.

A pesar de su aversión, que era obviamente mutua, no se llevaban particularmente mal. Ambos mantenían una relación cordial y discreta.

—Buenos días Lord Waltorana —saludó Conrart suprimiendo de manera muy poco evidente la incomodidad del encuentro a solas.

—Buenos días Lord Weller —respondió el hombre intentando medir esa sonrisa que le ofrecía el joven. Aunque hubiera querido dejar la conversación en este punto, era más fuerte que él el no ser maleducado, así que comentó: —Espero que haya pasado cómodo la primera noche en esta casa.

—De maravilla. Aunque, si me lo permite —dijo Conrart sin demostrar una falsa modestia—, me gustara preguntar si ha pasado algo durante la madrugada.

Waltorana se asombró, pero no dejo que su rostro lo reflejara. El hermanastro de su sobrino era muy perceptivo, y no quiso pensar hasta qué punto podría haber sobre escuchado alguna conversación indiscretamente.

—No es nada de lo cual un invitado necesite preocuparse —le dijo con calma—. La única preocupación en este momento es estar a la mesa a tiempo para disfrutar del desayuno.

Conrart se encontró con la guardia baja ante tal despliegue de tacto del hombre, pero se recompuso y sonrió con satisfacción. No habría más conversaciones porque Waltorana le dio la espalda y continuó caminando hacia el salón principal.

El desayuno pasó con tranquilidad, aunque faltaban algunas personas en la mesa. Waltorana no se sintió contento de que uno de ellos fuera Wolfram, _"Debe de haber retomado esa mala costumbre de dormir fuera de los horarios" _pensó. Para el momento en el que el joven entró en el salón él estaba por levantarse.

—Oh, tío ¿ya te retiras?

—Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo un asunto que atender en este momento.

Waltorana no mencionó nada acerca de su impuntualidad, pero lo recordaría si se repetía. En vez de sentarse, Wolfram lo siguió y caminó a su lado acompañándolo durante un tramo en silencio.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó cuándo se habían alejado de todos.

—Tenemos un intruso —le confió la información sin dudarlo.

—¡¿Un intruso?!

—Tuve un breve reporte ayer durante la madrugada, y lo he confirmado a primera hora. Solo es una persona sospechosa que no ha causado ningún daño, pero aún no sabemos sus intenciones. Justamente pensaba ir a realizarle una visita para verlo e interrogarlo.

Wolfram guardó silencio un momento mientras pensaba en algo.

—¿Han dicho como era esa persona? —preguntó en un tono demasiado casual.

—No exactamente —dudó—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—A nada en particular, pero me gustaría confirmar algo. Permíteme acompañarte.

Waltorana asintió y juntos entraron a los calabozos. Había cinco soldados, tres de ellos eran los de la noche anterior. La celda estaba abierta y se olía la culpabilidad por todos lados.

—Escapó —dijo Wolfram al instante y se cruzó de brazos. Los soldados dieron un respingo y nadie quería ser el que pasara al frente.

—Quiero una explicación en este instante acerca de esto —exigió el lord de la casa.

—Milord, su excelencia —saludó uno de los soldados de forma nerviosa y asumió las responsabilidades—. El prisionero ha escapado por la alcantarilla en algún momento de la noche.

—¿Por la alcantarilla? —exclamó sorprendido Waltorana. Wolfram arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco. Se acercaron a observar la celda y solo estaba la rejilla apoyada al lado del agujero negro. —¿Qué clase de persona era para caber por ese agujero? ¿Y cómo es posible que no hubiera un vigilante?

El agujero en el piso no tenía más de medio metro de diámetro de cada lado y la caída era de más de metro y medio hasta el pozo, los túneles serian incomodos para alguien fornido o demasiado alto.

Antes de que cuestionara de nuevo la falta de guardias, Wolfram interrumpió con una serie de preguntas dirigidas a los soldados mientras miraba el agujero de cerca apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Usaba gorro y lentes? ¿Hablaba de forma insolente y era sumamente débil? ¿Y también se comportaba de forma sospechosa pero muy asustadiza?

Los tres soldados se miraron entre ellos.

—Si su excelencia —asintieron—. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Wolfram suspiró y se llevó los dedos al entrecejo claramente irritado en una mueca muy similar a uno de sus hermanos. —Porque estoy completamente seguro de que es él.

—¿Él? —cuestionaron todos.

Wolfram se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. —El Maou —dijo ante la sorpresa de todos. Los soldados se pusieron más nerviosos y él los observó con fiereza—. Más les vale que no le haya pasado absolutamente nada. Ahora ustedes dos vayan a buscar unos caballos, los demás alístense. Iremos al pueblo a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Waltorana se admiró al ver la actitud de su sobrino. —¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que aún está en el pueblo?

—Es Yuuri —dijo con resignación—. A esta altura debe de estar entablando amistad con unos tipos cualquiera en un bar, o siendo invitado a comer por alguna familia de clase baja que lo haya adoptado. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para verse envuelto en problemas graves.

El hombre se quedó pensando mientras lo dejaban atrás. _"Realmente… ¿qué clase de persona es el rey?"_

* * *

><p>Wolfram salió al patio apresurado y se encontró con Conrart que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, junto a él se encontraban Gwendal y Günter. Se acercó a ellos y supo por las arrugas de su hermano mayor y la sonrisa de su hermano del medio que ambos sospechaban de la situación.<p>

—¿Era él, verdad? —preguntó Conrart.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Voy para el pueblo a buscarlo.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Günter.

—Al chiquillo —dijo Gwendal, que normalmente era de pocas palabras y más aún si estaba disgustado.

—¡¿Su Majestad?! ¿Ha llegado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me ha informado? ¿No se suponía que recibiríamos el aviso con anticipación? ¡Esto es una calamidad! ¡No estamos preparados!

—Algo debe de haber fallado —dijo Wolfram—, hubo un reporte de un intruso anoche pero no me enteré hasta hace un rato. Lo encerraron y escapó del calabozo por la alcantarilla en algún momento. No creo que tenga idea de donde está.

Conrart suspiró, Gwendal dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa, y Günter mando a pedir con urgencia su caballo. Waltorana no terminaba de comprender los intercambios entre Wolfram y sus hermanos, pero todo el mundo parecía saber exactamente cómo actuar ante una situación familiar.

—Oh, por Shinou. ¿Su majestad en el calabozo? No puedo creerlo, como podría resistirlo con su delicadeza, y teniendo que escapar por una alcantarilla. ¡Cuánto temor habrá sentido para tomar un camino como ese! —se lamentó Günter.

Wolfram ignoró completamente esos comentarios, la forma de ver a Yuuri que tenía este tipo le parecía tan errónea, mientras Conrart simplemente sonreía divertido. Los tres guardianes estaban por ir hacia sus caballos cuando una voz familiar los interrumpió.

—¡Un momento! —la voz de la mujer hizo sobresaltar a todos menos a Waltorana—. Lord von Bielefeld.

El aludido se sorprendió, así también como el Lord mayor de la casa que no era a quien realmente se dirigían. Al mirar alrededor, Wolfram no vio a su hermano mayor. _"¡¿Escapó?! ¡Que rápido!"_.

—He escuchado todo. —se jactó Anissina orgullosa. El único que estaba al tanto de que esa casa ya debía de tener artefactos para escuchar conversaciones indiscretamente había desaparecido de la escena—. ¡Y tengo la maquinaria perfecta para ayudar en una situación como esta!

Levanto en una mano un casco que tenía dos manijas a los lados y un muñeco extraño parado entre dos antenas. La figura de cabeza redonda y amplia sonrisa apuntaba con un dedo hacia el frente.

Conrart se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se inclinó para ver mejor el aparato. —¿Es esto un artefacto para rastrear a su majestad?

—¡Oh, me impresiona Lord Weller! —dijo ella sumamente satisfecha. El segundo hijo sonrió apenado al ver que ella se acercaba a Wolfram y él abría los ojos en anticipación. Anissina presentó el objeto ante ellos, ya que Waltorana estaba a su lado—. Como todos estamos cansados de sufrir estas situaciones incómodas y molestas cada vez que su majestad desaparece, he desarrollado una herramienta cómoda, eficaz y de buen gusto para facilitar las cosas.

Más de uno de los presente se preguntó cuál era exactamente el sentido del buen gusto de esta mujer.

—Encuentra-a-nuestro-amado-Maou-kun los guiará en el camino.

Justo cuando Wolfram estaba sucumbiendo ante la idea de tener que llevarlo, su tío tomó el casco y observó de cerca el pequeño muñeco encima.

—Que rostro tan peculiar —comentó.

Anissina no se mostró frustrada por el cambio en el sujeto de experimentación, pero ciertamente no había pensado en ponerle el casco a este hombre ya que era demasiado alto para ella.

—Veo que puede apreciar el fino trabajo artesanal, Lord von Bielefeld. —Cuando ella sonrió al hombre le pareció encantadora.

Wolfram hizo una mueca y luego miró a sus compañeros. Günter estaba intentando mantener su perfil bajo y Conrart le devolvió la mirada, lo cual le hizo sentir culpable pero ya había decidido que dejaría a Waltorana superar esto por su cuenta. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente, como encontrar al pequeño incompetente que tenía como prometido y del cual sentía la obligación de hacerse cargo.

Waltorana se colocó el casco con algo de duda, no era realmente cómodo y esas manijas a los lados lo hacían parecer una especie de cacerola. Pero de vez en cuando se sentía de humor alegre como para darle el gusto a los niños.

—Solo piense en su majestad aplicando una pequeña cantidad de maryoku y Encuentra-a-nuestro-amado-Maou-kun se encargará del resto —indicó la inventora.

Todos montaron, incluido Waltorana, que ahora se veía obligado a acompañarlos. Una vez llegaron al pueblo decidieron separarse formando dos parejas, Wolfram con su tío, y Conrart con Günter. Wolfram desmontó y se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Dónde estás Yuuri? ¿Dónde podrías haberte metido? —murmuró para sí mismo mientras Waltorana lo observaba.

Avanzó unos pasos y destapó un tacho de basura. No estaba ahí. Tampoco estaba detrás de las cajas acumuladas en el callejón, aunque podría haber sido probable que si pasó la noche fuera una caja fuera su escondite.

—¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó avanzando por la calle desolada. No era la mejor forma de buscar, pero las veces anteriores que al viajar cayo en cualquier lado del castillo le había funcionado.

—Recuerdo al Maou, pero solo lo he visto brevemente durante la coronación y un par de reuniones. No sé qué tipo de persona debería buscar. ¿Va de incognito? Los guardias no lo han reconocido —preguntó Waltorana. El ridículo muñeco giraba encima del casco lentamente mientras se escuchaba un sonido de relojería.

—Debe tener un gorro y anteojos ridículos, son para esconder el cabello y ojos negros. Más allá de eso, no se puede saber. Podría vestir cualquier cosa.

—Entiendo… —Waltorana no parecía poder imaginar nada en concreto. Su tío no conocía mucho a Yuuri, y Wolfram ya había superado el shock inicial que él tendría que vivir durante estos días.

"_Son pasadas las once. Si ha aparecido ayer por la noche probablemente esté buscando comida" _pensó Wolfram. Con esa idea se dirigió a la parte comercial del pueblo.

* * *

><p>Waltorana estaba distraído y su sobrino desapareció sin que se diera cuenta. No podía quitarse el casco que tenía ajustado a la barbilla con una tira, así que decidió examinar el pequeño controlador que le había entregado la señorita von Karbelnikoff. La única perilla en forma de flecha en el centro no tenían indicaciones escritas, solo una línea indicaba que algo iba de mayor a menor, y ahora se encontraba en el centro.<p>

Se concentró un momento e intento extraer de su memoria el recuerdo del chico que era el actual rey. No pasó nada.

"¿Estará roto?" pensó un poco frustrado por no poder hacer funcionar el aparato. El muñeco seguía girando y haciendo ruido. Se tocó la barbilla y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la perillita de nuevo, la movió del todo hacia la derecha.

* * *

><p>Sentado en su habitación Lord von Voltaire sacó su equipo de croché de su equipaje y observó los estantes cerca de la cama. El lugar era acogedor aunque un poco ostentoso para su gusto, al igual que el resto de está mansión, pero lo que más le incomodaba era la falta de sus objetos personales de costumbre. <em>"Me he prometido no pensar en trabajo durante esta semana"<em> se recordó.

Siendo un hombre que odiaba tener trabajo pendiente, su lema era haz el trabajo de hoy y un poco del de mañana, por lo que había dejado las cosas adelantadas en sus tierras para ausentarse tranquilo. Lo que en este momento le agobiaba era el chiquillo perdido, así que igualmente necesitaba lavar sus frustraciones.

Se acomodó en el sillón de dos cuerpos y comenzó una nueva criatura, el movimiento de la aguja y el hilo lo relajaba para pensar con claridad. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a analizar los peores desenlaces de la nueva escapada del rey, la puerta se abrió y no le agradó para nada la persona que invadía su espacio. Ella nunca respetaba la privacidad de su habitación.

—¿Ya has comenzado otra de tus obras de mal gusto? Alguna vez podrías pensar en cultivarte un poco en vez de perder tu tiempo con esas banalidades.

—Anissina, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó sin dejo de cortesía.

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té? —preguntó sin pedir permiso yendo hacia la tetera en la mesilla con ruedas a su lado.

Le entregó una taza rebosante de té caliente que se cayó sobre sus pantalones sin que a ella le importara. Gwendal abrió las piernas e intentó sorber parte del contenido a las apuradas.

—Los hombres de estos días no conocen de refinamiento —murmuró ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amigo de la infancia la escuchara. La atención de Anissina se dispersó y luego de algunos sorbos de té dejo su taza sobre la mesilla.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Gwendal observando como revolvía su cajón de la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

—Lo he dejado por aquí —dijo ella pensativa.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Lord von Voltaire dejándose llevar.

—Los analgésicos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Si te sientes mal aquí tienen un médico de turno en la casa contigua. —Gwendal recobró un poco de consciencia y se alarmó—. ¿Haz guardado tus cosas en mi habitación? ¿Cuándo has entrado?

"_Ella no ha vuelto a poner uno de esos pasadizos secretos aquí, ¿verdad? Su habitación no está al lado de la mía, eso es bueno". _Gwendal tomó un poco más de té a una temperatura normal mientras fruncía el ceño analizando posibilidades horribles.

—¿Por qué siempre te quejas tanto? Aquí están, era imposible que me haya equivocado, es solo que tus cosas se han puesto en el camino.

—¡Porque esta es mi habitación!

Anissina lo miró sin darle importancia y sostuvo un frasco de pastillas entre el índice y el pulgar. Eran de un color verde claro.

—Hey, esto no tiene nada que ver con otro de tus inventos, ¿o sí? ¿Le has dado esa cosa a Wolfram?

—Es en el hipotético caso de que Lord von Bielefeld activara el sistema a máxima potencia. El señor que apunta tiende a ponerse un poco nervioso.

—El señor que apunta… ¿estás hablando del muñeco? ¿Lo que le diste a mi hermano tiene fallas?

—¿Fallas? —Dijo ella en un tono indignado y luego contempló la idea—. Oh, bueno, Günter lo ha probado y ya que nunca se ha podido corregir ese pequeño error supongo que este invento es-

—Un completo fracaso —termino Gwendal la frase conociéndola de memoria.

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabias?

—Eso no importa, ¡le diste a Wolfram un invento fallado! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que anda mal? ¿Qué tan peligroso es Anissina?

—Oh, ¿estás preocupado por tu hermano? No te preocupes, solo genera algunos efectos secundarios como dolor de cabeza agudo, para eso son los analgésicos especiales que he preparado de antemano. Además, no es ese Lord von Bielefeld quien lo está probando.

—No es…

Gwendal comprendió que si no era su hermano, solo había una opción restante en esta casa. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

—Todo estará bien si no toca el control que le he dado.

—¡¿Y para que se lo has dado si no tenía que usarlo?!

* * *

><p>En la primera calle había dos restaurantes, Wolfram entró en el primer callejón y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del primero de ellos. No encontró nada fuera de lo común, incluso al mirar por la puerta trasera que se encontraba abierta solo vio a tres cocineros trabajando. Se dirigió apresurado al segundo restaurant, pero lo único que había era un perro flaco esperando frente a una puerta cerrada y un tacho de basura vacío. El animal lo miró esperanzado, pero él no tenía nada para darle.<p>

De repente escuchó jaleo unas cuadras más adelante, algún tipo de discusión o pelea. Sin dudarlo salió del callejón y miró enseguida hacia allí, un hombre le gritaba a un chico vestido de manera muy extraña que sostenía un bolso muy particular al hombro.

Lo veía de espaldas a la distancia, tenía el torso desnudo con la ropa atada a la cintura, un gorro, pantalones por la rodilla y calzado extraño. No necesitaba mucho más que eso para reconocerlo.

—Lo encontré. —Todas sus preocupaciones se aliviaron al instante.

* * *

><p>Waltorana se concentró incrementando la cantidad de maryoku que aplicaba al aparato.<p>

"_Un muchachito joven, cabello negro y ojos negros, delgaducho, sin gracia, nervioso. Creo que no está funcionando muy bien el recopila miento de datos…"._

Cuando había perdido la esperanza de lograr algo el muñeco comenzó a girar furiosamente a una velocidad impresionante, la fuerza de la fricción de los engranajes comenzaron a hacer temblar su cabeza. Luego sus hombros e incluso su pecho.

—¡Ahí está, ahí está, ahí está, ahí está! —repetía la máquina sin parar en una voz aguda y mecánica.

"¡¿D-donde?!" se preguntó Waltorana mareado y comenzando a asustarse por lo que sea que le estaba pasando a esa cosa peligrosa que tenía sobre la cabeza. El movimiento estaba matando su cuello y la fuerza comenzó a tirar hacia su lado izquierdo, así que siguiendo la inercia comenzó a correr hacia allí.

El casco estaba claramente drenando su magia, y era increíble la velocidad con la que lo hacía. Comenzó a tirar del cinto bajo su barbilla mientras corría pensando en quitárselo de inmediato pero estaba trabado. _"¡Que alguien me quite esta cosa!"_. Le hubiera gustado dar la orden de verdad, pero estaba solo.

A su alrededor solo habían casuchas comunes y un camino de piedra y tierra por donde corría. Era la hora de la siesta, así que no había casi un alma en esta zona del pueblo, ni siquiera estaban fuera las mascotas.

El muñeco sobre el casco tiró hacia el lado contrario con una fuerza increíble y Waltorana cayó al piso de rodillas, no pudo preocuparse de su apariencia por mucho tiempo, notó que si se quedaba quieto el muñeco se volvía loco girando y el ruido y las vibraciones le romperían los oídos.

Corrió cerrando los ojos para aguantar,_ "Tengo que encontrar al Maou rápido, esa debe ser la única posibilidad que se detenga". _

Salió a campo abierto y al no mirar termino chocando contra una pared dura y al caer de trasero hacia atrás sintió algo chapotear y la humedad en las manos y el cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, un par de enormes ojos negros brillantes le devolvieron la mirada. Una lengua rosada larga enorme se pasó por toda su cara y la baba le colgó de la barbilla.

Un vaca. Extrañamente de color oscuro casi negro. Al mirar con detenimiento al animal este tenía en el cuello un cencerro bastante grande con un grabado. Waltorana se levantó lleno de barro y tomo el objeto en la mano mientras el animal le daba un tope cariñoso con la cabeza.

—Reina… —leyó en el grabado.

El casco se había calmado.

* * *

><p>—¡Pagaré por lo que sea que ha hecho, pero quítale de inmediato las manos de encima!<p>

—¡Wolfram! —exclamó Yuuri volteando a verlo, rompió el agarre del hombre que lo acusaba y corrió hacia él—. ¡Oh por dios, cuanto me alegro de verte!

Sosteniendo la mochila en una mano lo abrazó con la que tenía lastimada, Wolfram lo recibió gustoso, hasta que sintió ese horrible olor que tenía encima y se alejó asqueado.

—¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué demonios es ese olor?!

—Oh, lo siento. No estoy en mi mejor momento, estuve caminando por un lugar asqueroso.

—Deg nuegvo —le dijo Wolfram tapándose la nariz.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el mercader fornido enojado—. Dijiste que vas a pagarme, si quieres llevarte al pequeño ladronzuelo la compensación tendrá que ser bastante grande.

—¡Ya dije que yo no robe nada! ¡Iba a pagarlo! —se defendió Yuuri.

—¡Esto no es dinero! —En la palma abierta del hombre había un bollo de papel mojado y demacrado.

—Bueno… le han pasado algunas cosas, ¡pero el dinero es dinero!

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Wolfram.

—Comió tres pasteles de carne y tomó un jugo e intento escapar sin pagar.

Al mirar hacia un lado vio la mesa vacía y otro bollo de papel mojado encima. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego de manera ruda varios billetes al mercader. —Eso debería cubrir el valor como de cincuenta de esas cosas. Ahora largo.

—¡Oh! —exclamo el hombre apreciativamente con los ojos abiertos—. Bien, esto lo cubrirá.

El hombre desapareció en el interior de la tienda sin pedir disculpas o hacer más comentarios. Yuuri lo miró enojado todo el tiempo, y cuando volteó Wolfram pudo verlo bien por primera vez. Puso la mano sobre el borde de su boca.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó preocupado, Yuuri tenía una magulladura violeta y el labio partido.

—Oh, eso. No me duele tanto. Estaba tan hambriento que lo había olvidado, aunque no puedo abrir mucho la boca.

Wolfram observo el brazo que Yuuri tenía contraído contra su pecho de manera defensiva, lo tomo con delicadeza por la muñeca y le hizo voltear la mano con la palma hacia abajo. Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo mínimo que espero al volver a casa es que esos soldados sean castigados —murmuró el joven noble.

—¿Casa? —preguntó Yuuri asombrado—. Ya sé que estamos en Shin Makoku, peor no sabía exactamente dónde. ¿Esa mansión era tu casa? ¿Estamos en Bielefeld? No quiero que castiguen a nadie, si es por lo de anoche lo entiendo.

—¿Piensas dejar pasar algo como eso? ¡Podría estar fracturado! —se quejó Wolfram apuntando a su mano.

—Pero si era tu casa, y yo me veía sospechoso, ¿no es solo lo que tenían que hacer? Me duele, y estoy en contra de la violencia, pero tus guardias te estaban protegiendo. Excepto por el escape, que fue bastante fácil incluso para mí, creo que hicieron un buen trabajo. No voy a felicitarlos por el trabajo duro, pero si quieres castigarlos que sea por dejar escapar al criminal peligroso, no por golpear al rey.

Wolfram se lo quedó mirando, otra vez no tenía palabras. Enviaría a los soldados a buscar a los demás y así podrían irse directo para la residencia a que Yuuri tomara un buen baño y lo viera un médico. Al darse la vuelta pateo algo que estaba en el piso, y como el objeto se interpuso en su andar trastabilló dando un pisotón para mantenerse estable.

Se escuchó una leve explosión que los asustó a ambos. La que había adentro parecía haberse desinflado.

—¡Mi mochila! —grito Yuuri horrorizado. Con desesperación tomó el objeto y lloriqueo al palparlo por fuera. —Oh, no, no, no.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó Wolfram—, ¿tenía algo importante dentro?

Yuuri no sabía que decir, era lo más importante de todo. ¿Qué haría ahora? No quería ni tener que mirar dentro. Pero no quería admitir que esto era su regalo de cumpleaños, ni tampoco podía recriminarle ya que fue su culpa olvidarse algo tan importante en el piso.

—N-no… No hay problema, fue un accidente.

Abrazó la mochila triste, y tuvo que aceptar que no había remedio.

* * *

><p>Lo más impresionante a la hora de volver no fue la apariencia de Yuuri, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a que hiciera cosas raras, sino la de Waltorana.<p>

Conrart estaba examinando con cuidado la muñeca de Yuuri junto a su caballo cuando lo vio aparecer. Abrió los ojos y los labios ligeramente y se dio una patada mental para no reírse, se moría de ganas pero no podía hacerlo, así que aguantó la respiración sutilmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Yuuri y miró hacia el mismo lugar—. ¿Ese no es el tío de Wolfram? ¿Qué le paso?

—Es un extremo placer volverlo a ver su majestad —le saludo Waltorana de una manera muy educada que no pegaba para nada con su apariencia.

—Ee-eh, si, un gusto verlo, también.

El hombre mayor no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su caballo, aún tenía el casco bajo uno de sus brazos. El cabello rubio de Waltorana estaba lleno de barro seco, así como su uniforme que dejaba caer pequeños trozos de tierra al caminar. Su piel estaba pálida y brillosa, era notorio a simple vista que se sentía enfermo.

"_Wow, es increíble que mantenga la dignidad hasta viéndose de ese modo"_ pensó Yuuri admirándolo un poco.

Wolfram le hizo montar detrás de él, no quería tener que soportar ese olor que tenía Yuuri si él viajaba en frente, pero no quiso aceptar que viajara ni con Conrart ni con Günter tampoco. Una vez en la mansión, envió al primer sirviente que encontraron a buscar un médico.

—¡Preparen el baño, vamos ahora mismo! —ordenó a otras dos sirvientas que aparecieron en ese momento.

Günter había entablado una discusión muy correcta pero con gran indignación con Waltorana acerca del estado de Yuuri a causa de los soldados.

—¡Günter, ya he dejado claro que no quiero castigos exagerados! ¡Los soldados estaban trabajando después de todo! —se quejó Yuuri a lo lejos.

—Oh, su majestad —se revolvió su tutor y se llevó una mano a la boca acongojado. Parecía encontrarse en una posición difícil entre lo que era correcto hacer y lo que Yuuri quería.

En ese momento Wolfram se acercó a él y lo empujó por los hombros para que no se pusiera a conversar con Conrart en la entrada.

—No puedes estar un segundo más así —se quejó y lo metió a la casa guiándolo por los corredores enormes hasta el baño. En el pequeño recibidor comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente sin darle lugar a quejas, Yuuri se asustó cuando casi le arranca la ropa echándola en el piso. Lo único que le dejo fue la ropa interior.

—Por favor no la quemes o algo parecido, porque veo que no te faltan ganas.

Wolfram hizo una mueca de asco y lo empujó para que vaya hacia la tina. Estaba indignado por su apariencia. Se sacó las botas y las medias y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos.

—Realmente eres un asco.

Tomó una palangana, la llenó de agua caliente y se lo tiró en la cabeza. Echó una gran cantidad de shampoo en su cabello y comenzó a lavarlo con furia haciendo mucha espuma. El jabón y las burbujas empezaron a volar por todos lados.

—No podría estar más enojado contigo. Llegas sin avisar, te dejas golpear, te metes a una alcantarilla. ¿Algún día te comportaras como un rey digno? ¡Sabes canto me haces preocupar todo el tiempo!

—¡Ouch, más suave por favor! Creo que tengo un chicón en la cabeza —se quejó Yuuri y le sostuvo las manos.

—Luego voy a revisar eso también, aunque parece que tu cerebro aun funciona. —Sonrió con picardía y le echo gran cantidad de agua hasta dejar su cabello negro y brillante sin rastros de jabón.

—No necesitas bañarme como a un perro, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

—Tienes la mano a la miseria, ¿cómo piensas asearte como corresponde en ese estado? Siéntate en el borde y déjame ayudarte con la espalda.

—¿No vas a entrar? —le preguntó Yuuri mientras dejaba que lo enjabonara.

Wolfram se sorprendió un poco por la invitación y sonrió contento. —Si insistes, te acompañaré cuando estés decente como para entrar al agua.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

En el lobby del baño Wolfram estaba a punto de desnudarse cuando llegaron Conrart, Günter y también Waltorana, que se sentía curioso de que hacían todos allí.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Günter con indignación y apuntó hacia Wolfram con un dedo, él tenía la camisa desabrochada y el pecho al aire—. ¡¿N-no me digas que estabas pensando entrar en el baño con… con su majestad?!

—Por supuesto que voy a entrar.

—¡¿C-cómo?! Eso es totalmente inaceptable, ¿qué es ese comportamiento indecoroso?, Lord mocoso.

"_¿Lord mocoso?"_ pensó Waltorana asombrado por este cambio de actitud en este hombre que consideraba tan calmado. _"Bueno, tal vez tiene razón"._

—Tsk, ¡que anticuado! Ya deja de pensar de forma tan cerrada, esto ya no es el centenio pasado. Aunque tengas como 150 ya deberías acostumbrarte.

Waltorana se sintió bastante tocado también por el comentario de su sobrino.

—Además, no es la primera ni la última vez que nos bañamos juntos. Por si no sabías, Yuuri siempre me pide que lo acompañe al baño antes de dormir porque es tan tonto que le da miedo andar de noche solo por el castillo.

—¿No pasa eso solo cada vez que le cuentas historias de miedo? —dijo Conrart sonriente.

Wolfram se ruborizó y giró el rostro para no hacerse cargo del comentario.

—Günter, tienes que recordar que el baño es una tradición muy importante para los japoneses. Es normal compartir el espacio personal para fortalecer los lazos entre hombres —explicó Conrart colocando sus botas a un lado de las de Wolfram con normalidad, dejando claro que él también iba a entrar.

—¡Wolf, ¿qué haces que tardas tanto?! ¡¿Ya llego Conrad?! ¡No me dejen solo! —se escuchó la voz de Yuuri desde adentro.

Mientras Wolfram se quitaba los pantalones más rápido, Conrart sonrió ante el comentario de su sobrino y se acercó a la puerta para pedirle a una sirvienta ropas limpias para todos.

—¿Vas a entrar o no? —le preguntó Wolfram a Günter antes de voltear e ir para el baño. Conrart lo siguió con naturalidad tomando de la mesa un equipo de baño completo, patito de goma incluido.

Waltorana se asombró por completo ante la normalidad de la escena. La idea de bañarse juntos era completamente extraña siendo un adulto, la única vez que recordaba haber hecho algo como eso Wolfram era aún un bebé. Al mirar a un lado, Lord von Christ se sostenía con fuerza la nariz y se veía agitado. Su rostro no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que había compartido los últimos días.

Limpiándose con delicadeza los rastros de sangre de la nariz Günter recobro su compostura. Miró seriamente a Waltorana por un momento y esté dudó.

—Si usted entra, yo también —dijo con voz profunda.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿P-porque tengo que ir yo también?! —se alarmó Waltorana abochornándose de una manera que recordaba mucho a Wolfram.

Günter se abalanzo sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros antes de que pensara en irse a asearse en otro lado, cosa que Waltorana realmente necesitaba en ese momento con urgencia.

—Como adulto, me sentiría mal de ser el único entre los jóvenes, pero si usted entra no sería tan inadecuado.

—E-es un punto —dudó Lord von Bielefeld intimidado por la cercanía y la fiereza de la mirada de este hombre de cabello violeta—. Pero para un noble andar desnudo frente a otros es impensable. Es indecente.

—¿Por qué habríamos de sentir vergüenza de nuestros cuerpos? ¿No es justamente la desnudez la expresión más sincera de lo que somos? ¡¿No es la mayor muestra de dignidad sentir orgullo por el cuerpo noble que poseemos?! ¡¿No le parece correcto Lord von Bielefeld?!

Waltorana aun creía que era algo vergonzoso, pero casi se conmueve con sus palabras, hasta que se escucharon unas risas del interior del baño y los fragmentos de una conversación divertida entre chapoteos. Günter miró hacia allí con ojos infantiles de deseo.

"_Él realmente quiere ir"_ pensó Waltorana perdiendo la fé en cualquier discurso que hubiera escuchado. Arrastrado por la curiosidad aflojó la tensión de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>Conrart, Wolfram y Yuuri estaban en el agua. El rey tenía el juguete amarillo entre las manos que flotaba de aquí para allá entre las pequeñas ondas del agua, y por fin podía relajarse a gusto luego de todos los problemas por los que pasó. Todos se asombraron de ver que no solo Günter había entrado al baño, sino que detrás de él Waltorana lo seguía con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.<p>

"_Ciertamente, aquí no está pasado nada indecente"_ pensó el lord al acercarse a la tina y comenzar a asearse primero antes de entrar. Aunque la escena destilaba inocencia por todos lados, Günter tenía problemas para mantenerse calmado, medio sudando y medio temblando logró completar el ritual de lavar su cabello con sumo cuidado mientras su compañero adulto lo observaba cada tanto. La impresión de Waltorana sobré él estaba comenzando a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Este era su segundo desencantamiento del día, sin contar al Maou, del cual no esperaba mucho desde el principio en realidad.

En el momento en que Conrart vio que el tío de su hermano menor entraría en la tina, hizo un pequeño comentario inocente y algo mordaz que pasó desapercibido por los dos menores.

—Mostrar piel en familia no ha de afectar el orgullo.

—No veo porque deba sentirme avergonzado de mi cuerpo —retrucó el hombre alzando la barbilla y sentándose en el agua apoyando la espalda contra la loza.

"_Wow, realmente suena como Wolf" _pensó Yuuri. _"¿Él se vería así cuando sea grande? No, Waltorana es su tío, así que no tienen por qué ser tan similares físicamente. Me pegunto como seria su padre, este es su hermano menor después de todo". _Mientras Wolfram se ponía a conversar con su no-padre, Yuuri nadó hacia lo más cercano a una figura paterna que tenía en ese mundo.

—¿Pasa algo Yuuri? —preguntó Conrart mientras recibía con una sonrisa su tesoro de goma que venía navegando directo hacia él.

—Bueno —meditó Yuuri observando hacia el hombre que parecía sentirse abandonado en la sección de aseo, se acercó un poco más al segundo hijo y le dijo discretamente al oído—. Creo que GünGün está más emocionado que nunca. Es como si hubiera recibido un mejor regalo que Wolf, que es quien realmente cumple años.

Conrart rio mientras Yuuri recordaba que tenía un problema serio con ese regalo.

—Conrad, ¿qué hiciste con mi mochila?

—¿Su equipaje? Lo guardé en mi habitación por el momento, ¿no fue una decisión correcta?

—No, no, está perfecto —negó con la cabeza con énfasis y sus cabellos mojados se pegaron a sus mejillas—. De hecho, tengo que pedirte ayuda con algo luego.

Conrart se asombró de su repentina tristeza, pero Yuuri se la sacudió de encima al instante.

—Pero no pensemos en eso por ahora. Te diré luego. Creo que sería hora de ir saliendo —dijo apoyando la mano incorrecta sobre el borde—. Ouch. Me olvido que no tengo que usar esta mano. Al menos no es la derecha.

—Sino no podría jugar al béisbol, ¿verdad?

—¡Así es!

La mano que antes se encontraba bastante bien había empezado a tomar un color violáceo notorio, y era obvio que su movimiento estaba cada vez más limitado.

—He llamado al médico para su majestad, él debe estar esperándolo en la sala de atención principal en este momento —dijo Waltorana.

Wolfram se deslizó más cerca de Yuuri y se arrodilló dentro del agua colocando las manos en sus caderas. —Más te vale que vayas a verlo apenas salgas —le dijo demandante y volteó la vista hacia su medio hermano—. Weller, acompáñalo.

—Pensé que querrías acompañarlo tú mismo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que dejaré que te encargues tú esta vez.

Diciendo ese último comentario cargado de una ligera soberbia Wolfram se levantó y salió de la enorme bañera sosteniendo su toalla. Para cuando Conrart y Yuuri desaparecieron en el cambiador detrás de él, solo dos hombres adultos quedaron en el agua mirándose el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Wolfram prometiera encontrarse con ellos luego de ver al médico, Yuuri entró acompañado de su padrino a la pequeña salita. Había un olor extraño de algo que supuso seria antiséptico y todo era demasiado blanco. <em>"Parece la enfermería del colegio, pero con un aire a medioevo"<em>.

El hombre que le atendió era un mazoku de cabello corto rubio ceniza, bien peinado y vestido prolijamente con ropas simples que estaban lejos de ser un uniforme militar. Gritaba por todos lados la palabra médico, y eso lo hacía sentir un poquito nervioso. Luego de que le revisara las magulladuras generales del cuerpo volteó hacia una caja de madera que contenía varios instrumentos.

—Abra la boca por favor.

El objeto frio de vidrio era un termómetro, aunque la forma estaba lejos de ser a la que estaba acostumbrado de los digitales de la Tierra. Al entregarle la mano él la sostuvo un momento y la giro para observar su muñeca desde todos los ángulos.

—Duele un poc… ¡MUCHO! —gritó Yuuri cuando le clavó un dedo con demasiada fuerza. Sus tendones tiraron haciéndole sentir tanto dolor como si le hubieran clavado una espada dentro del brazo. Se agarró el hombro con fuerza y ladeo la cabeza. Tensarse hacia que le doliera todo.

—Si en una visita al traumatólogo no siente dolor, entonces no es una visita al traumatólogo.

"¡Pero no era necesario tanto dolor!" gritó Yuuri en su mente, sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco.

—Es un esguince común de muñeca. Pero me gustaría ver bien ese brazo completo. —Su diagnóstico fue más para el mayor que acompañaba al chico que para el rey mismo.

Los ojos color claro del médico se clavaron en su hombro y Yuuri temió que algo volvería a doler mucho. Pero el médico fue diestro y luego de una serie de movimientos que no estuvieron tan mal le permitió volver a vestirse mientras se enfrascaba en una conversación privada con Conrart. Le entregó un frasco de antiinflamatorios y una poción verde brillante, y le puso una venda bastante ajustada en la mano, las indicaciones eran no realizar un movimientos por al menos una semana y tomarse el ejercicio con calma. Eso mataba el estilo de vida de Yuuri, pero con el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras no pudo más que aceptar que era justamente lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a sentirse más cansado cuando salió del lugar con Conrart. Wolfram no estaba allí para esperarlos como había prometido.

—Yuuri —le llamó Conrart captando su atención que parecía algo dispersa—, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla acerca de esto.

—¿Sobre qué?

Conrart sonrió, suavizándose un poco ante la expresión inocente del chico.

—Acerca de disciplinar a los soldados. —Fue directo al punto, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que los rodeos no funcionaban.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres castigar a los soldados? ¿No van a despedirlos verdad?

Ciertamente, si esto fuera otra persona, otra época… No, otra época no, o tendría que pensar en algo peor que eso. Medito un momento las palabras correctas.

—Se cómo te sientes —comenzó cálido, sabía que Yuuri no lo dudaba—, pero tiene que entender como funciona la milicia, así como también su posición. Sé que no le gusta que se lo repitan Yuuri, pero sigue siendo el Maou, nuestro rey. Déjeme explicarme mejor. Como soldado yo también tuve mi época rebelde…

—¿En serio? —preguntó el joven rey con cierta curiosidad brillando en sus ojos negros. _"¿Habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Golpeaste a tu superior Conrad, es eso? Ah no, eso es algo que yo he hecho" _divagó deseando conocer sus secretos.

—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles aunque no lo parezca. Pero justamente ese es el punto, lo que estoy intentando decir es que no está bien ser indulgente con esas actitudes. Y con eso me refiero tanto a por parte de la autoridad de turno, como de uno mismo.

—¿De uno mismo?

—Exacto. —Yuuri no parecía comprender del todo, pero Conrart ya tenía toda su atención—. Necesitamos darnos cuenta de que hemos hecho algo mal y asumir el castigo por ello. Es parte del aprendizaje de cada persona. ¿Acaso sus padres no lo reprendían y castigaban si hacia algo muy malo?

—Si —admitió Yuuri con algo de vergüenza al pensar en eso.

—¿Y no le parece que era necesario?

—Sí, es necesario castigar a los niños. No se les puede dejar ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieren o solo se volverán caprichosos y egoístas. Aunque sea duro para los padres tener que castigarlos, hay que hacerlo. Aunque… me cuesta ser un buen padre para Greta, a veces es difícil no darle todo lo que quiere. Soy bastante débil con eso…

Conrart sonrió dulcemente y enderezo un poco su postura, por un momento comprendió perfectamente ese sentimiento de frustración de no poder darle eso que tanto quiere a un niño esperanzado.

—Entonces creo que ya entiende mi punto. —Yuuri asintió suavemente mientras recapacitaba—. Es necesario disciplinar a los soldados. Y si me permite el atrevimiento, me gustaría encargarme personalmente de ello.

—¿Me estas pidiendo permiso para ser tú el que decida el castigo? —Meditó el rey—. Bueno, creo que si alguien tiene que hacerlo, prefiero que seas tú.

Yuuri sonrió, y dando el tema por zanjado recordó que también tenía una charla pendiente con su padrino.

—Um, Conrad…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que Wolf se va a tardar un rato, así que, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación un momento antes de ir a buscarlo? Necesito mostrarte algo.

Ante la seriedad y la actitud decaída del chico, Conrad no se pudo negar y lo guió hacia la habitación que ocupaba como huésped. Para el soldado que estaba acostumbrado a una vida más de plebeyo que de noble, el lugar era el más ostentoso en el cual se había hospedado, incluso más que lo que estuvo acostumbrado a disfrutar en sus mejores épocas como príncipe. Yuuri le pidió su mochila y la colocó sobre la mesa sacando del interior varios objetos y ropa hasta que una gran caja no opuso resistencia.

El empaque estaba extrañamente inmaculado, la caja negra todavía tenía el moño dorado atado perfectamente aunque había un gran hundimiento en el medio del cartón.

—Ay, no quiero mirar, ¡no quiero mirar! —lloriqueó Yuuri.

—¿Es esto el regalo de Wolfram? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Wolfram se paró encima.

—Oh. —Fue la única exclamación que pudo hacer el segundo hijo con tristeza. _"El regalo de Yuuri aplastado por el mismo. Eso verdaderamente es doloroso, si fuera yo, no lloraría pero…"_. Luego se preguntó qué haría Wolfram si se enterara, pero no supo la respuesta.

—Oh, dios, sabía que no tenía que mirar.

Solo fue un pequeño vistazo apenas levantando la tapa, algo viscoso estaba pegado por todas las paredes de la caja.

—Que rico olor. ¿Chocolate? Aun lo recuerdo, es realmente delicioso.

—Sí, pensé que como a Wolf le gustan las cosas dulces tendría que probarlo.

"_Y no es una barra de chocolate. Por el empaque, diría que ha sido algo bastante caro"_. Conrart intentó no sonreír demasiado contento, ya que no podía alegrarse por esto cuando probablemente su hermano menor nunca se enteraría de la existencia de este regalo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Conrad? —dijo en un tono lamentoso—. ¡No tengo regalo de emergencia! Es más, ya no tengo dinero, me gasté la mesada y todo el sueldo del trabajo de medio tiempo.

"_Oh dios"_ se lamentó Conrart interiormente, _"definitivamente quiero saber qué clase de expresión pondría si se enterara cuantas ganas y esfuerzo ha invertido en esto por su cuenta él solo"_.

—Creo que hablar con Gwendal sería lo mejor. No debe preocuparse por que sea el regalo, ya que mientras venga de Yuuri Wolfram seguramente estará muy contento de recibirlo. Incluso si frunce el ceño y se enoja un poco.

—Eso suena mucho como Wolfram. ¿Por qué debería hablar con Gwendal?

—Bueno, él es quien está encargado del dinero después de todo. Aunque también podría hablar con Günter.

—¡Pero no puedo pedir dinero prestado para esto! Incluso no quiero pedirte a ti, y eres mi persona más cercana.

Conrart se sintió cálido ante esa forma de describirlo y sonrió divertido al ver que Yuuri no entendía.

—No es necesario pedir prestado, es el dinero que como Maou le corresponde por derecho.

—Por derecho… —meditó Yuuri—. No, eso sería deducirlo de los impuestos, ¡no puedo usar el dinero de los impuestos para algo personal! No sería para nada justo.

Conrart estaba a punto de explicar que esa deducción de impuestos era un sueldo justo que el rey ganaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Además, con el amor que tenía la gente de ese reino por esta pareja de jovencitos adorables, no habría ciudadano o soldado que no tiraría su sueldo a sus pies con tal de verlo contento. Pero Yuuri comenzó a divagar y tuvo que guardar silencio.

—Creo que debería conseguir un trabajo. ¿Cuántos días me quedan? —Pensó contando con los dedos e intentando recordar en qué fecha había caído a este mundo—. Creo que tres días es suficiente para algo pequeño. ¿No dicen que lo que más cuenta es la intención? Wolf se va a enojar conmigo de nuevo, pero no puedo evitar ser pobre. Oh Wolf, ¿por qué elegiste un hombre pobre? ¿Acaso terminaras viviendo en una casa pequeña teniendo que dejar de lado los lujos a los que estabas acostumbrado?

Yuuri pasó de una mirada de determinación total a lagrimear levemente mientras imaginaba el escenario más triste posible en un drama histórico de las dos dela tarde, de esos que tanto le gustaban.

"_No puedo seguir su línea de pensamientos. ¡Realmente quiero ver que está imaginando en este preciso momento!"_. Conrart suspiro suavemente, tendría que esperar con paciencia y seguir el rastro de su sobrino de cerca para saciar su curiosidad de hasta donde podría llegar con esto.

* * *

><p>Yuuri salió solo de la habitación de su padrino pensando en encontrar a Wolfram. El cansancio y la decepción se mezclaron con las energías renovadas que sentía luego de decidir qué haría con lo del regalo. De pronto sintió el olor de algo delicioso y su estómago hizo un sonido de gorgoteo demandando comida. Se moría de hambre, no había conseguido nada más que esos pasteles de carne en el pueblo, y una ración como esa no alcanzaba para un joven atleta en crecimiento.<p>

Siguió el olor hasta lo que parecía una pequeña cocinilla a la vuelta del pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta y como no vio a nadie entró. No entendía para nada el aparataje de metal de color oscuro que usaban como cocina, era demasiado antiguo para él, pero el enorme caldero parecía invitarlo con su burbujeo. Trago la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y se acercó un poco curioso.

Lo que había dentro realmente no se veía apetitoso, los grumos de algo que parecían fideos demasiado cocidos se mezclaban con trozos de verduras muy blandas y carne que era más hueso que nada. Pero olía terriblemente delicioso. Decidió probar el caldo con la cuchara de madera que encontró en la mesada a un lado de la cocina.

—¡Qué bueno! —exclamó cuando el sabor fuerte y salado de la carne estofada se esparció por sus papilas gustativas, no importa cómo se viera esa comida, no había duda que era tan deliciosa como olía.

Mas excitado por la idea de un plato caliente fue hacia las puertas de madera que habían al otro lado de la pequeña habitación, al abrirlas encontró lo que buscaba, tomó un cuenco pequeño y una cuchara de metal. Al revisar un bulto envuelto en tela encontró pan y tomó también una hogaza completa. Se sirvió y se sentó en una pequeña mesilla destartalada en un rincón.

La mitad del cueco se fue en tan solo tres trozos de la hogaza, un bocado gigante tras otro. El hueso de la carne era incomodo, así que lo esquivo hasta que se decidió a tomarlo con la mano directamente, en su interior la médula era grande y sabia a manjar de dioses. Justo cuando estaba chupeteando la pieza con menos decoro que un indigente, una mujer regordeta y baja entró al lugar. Usaba un delantal viejo machado y el vestido arremangado por los codos, y tenía la mirada sorprenda de alguien que ha encontrado un criminal infraganti. Yuuri pensó que gritaría y se metería en un lio, así que se apresuró a explicarse con las manos aun en la masa.

—Se lo que parece esto —empezó y se dio cuenta de que una frase como esa no era tan adecuada para una situación como esta—. Oh, bueno, si es lo que parece. Pero… ¿es esta la comida de alguien? ¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento! ¿Pero no sería posible perdonarme un plato? ¿Para un chico muy hambriento?

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, una segunda persona entró a la cocina.

—¿Y-Yuuri? —Dudó asombrado de verlo en ese lugar, y luego se recompuso— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

"_Oh mierda"_ pensó el rey al encontrarse con la mirada directa de esos ojos verdes acusadores.

—Realmente, realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre. ¿Me… me comí la comida de los sirvientes?

—No.

—Oh, qué alivio. Pensé que le había arruinado el almuerzo a alguien. Aunque hay muchísimo en esa olla, no sé qué haría si alguien se queda sin su plato.

—Te comiste la comida de los perros.

—Su majestad… —La cocinera reacciono a destiempo, sintiendo una terrible ilusión que solo rivalizaba con su asombro por el impacto de tener al rey en su pequeña cocina sin entender realmente que era lo que estaba pasando.

—¡¿La comida de los perros?! ¡¿Esto es para los perros?!

—Para quien más sino. ¿De verdad crees que los sirvientes comerían ese guiso recalentado? Son sobras.

—Oh —dijo y pensó lentamente en silencio—, entonces… ¿Cómo cuanto comen los perros? ¿Toda la olla?

—A veces, lo que sobra va a la basura.

—Oh —volvió a decir y se hizo un silencio—. Me voy a servir otro plato entonces.

Se levantó y fue directo a poner dos cucharones más dentro del cuenco mientras elegía el mejor hueso, pensando que los perros seguramente no se molestarían en compartirlo.

—¡¿Vas a seguir comiendo eso?! —exclamó Wolfram.

—¡Es que está muy bueno! Incluso comería más para la cena, no tengo problema con ello.

Yuuri terminó el plato y la hogaza de pan completa en tan solo unos minutos, y solo no le paso la lengua al plato porque tenía ojos encima. Encontró la mirada de la cocinera que parecía no saber bien que decir.

—Por favor mantenga el secreto —le dijo con una sonrisa—, así Wolfram no me regañará tanto por esto.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —respondió la mujer suavemente luego de la sorpresa. El hermoso jovencito de ojos y cabellos oscuros como la noche no solo le parecía encantador a la vista.

Wolfram se acercó y tras observar sus dedos sucios y enojarse más de lo que ya estaba le dio un leve tirón en la oreja por varias razones.

—No coquetees. Ya es suficiente con todo lo otro.

—¿Coqueteando, quien está coqueteando? ¡Es una señora! Soy muy joven para siquiera pensar en una oportunidad. Además, debe ser una señora casada.

Yuuri simplemente era demasiado lindo e inocente, así que su comentario solo saco una risa de la cocinera y un comentario de alguien avergonzado que lo ha tomado como un halago. Wolfram se disgustó más y sus labios formaron una curva hacia abajo.

—Ni siquiera te hemos presentado con todos los sirvientes y ya estás dando impresiones estúpidas. ¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como un rey digno?

—No me regañes.

—¿Ya viste al médico?

—¿Qué? —dudó Yuuri ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

—Que si ya viste al médico —repitió Wolfram, ya un poco menos enojado, pero cruzando los brazos y zapateando con un pie el piso.

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¡Y que tan grave es, Yuuri! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dio algo para el dolor? ¿No esta fracturada verdad?

—¡Ah! —Exclamó comprendiendo por fin su preocupación y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar lentamente de nuevo—. Es un esguince de muñeca, y no me luxe el hombro pero casi. Me dio pastillas para el dolor, bastante feas por cierto.

—Te las vas a tomar igual. Voy a hablar con Conrart para que me diga los horarios de la dosis, no vas a saltarte ninguna.

—Hey, ¿qué es lo que tenías que ir a hacer antes? —preguntó Yuuri curioso, y un tanto evasivo sobre el tema de las pastillas amargas que no le gustaba tomar.

Wolfram bufó por la nariz y corrió la cara un momento. —Fui a pedir que preparan tu almuerzo, pero me parece que ya no es necesario.

—Oh. Lo siento. Aun puedo comer un poco, ya que lo has preparado para mí…

Wolfram lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se suavizó un poquito.

—No importa, y no es como si lo hubiera preparado yo mismo, ¿hay cocineros sabes?

—Cierto —rio Yuuri un poco menos arrepentido de arruinar sus planes—. Pero igualmente gracias por haberlo pedido para mí, lamento haberlo arruinado.

La sonrisa del rey y esas palabras terminaron por ablandar del todo al mazoku, no podía pelear contra sus sentimientos.

—De nada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Yuuri se sintió completamente agotado de repente. Con el estómago lleno y las cosas aclaradas lo único que deseaba era un buen descanso.

—Oye Wolf, ¿podemos dejar las presentaciones con los sirvientes para la noche? Realmente me gustaría dormir un rato, no es que haya podido dormir mucho anoche. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda tomar una siesta? ¿Podrías prestarme tu cama solo por un par de horas?

—Porque querrías mi cama, tengo una habitación preparada para ti.

—¿Enserio? Pero he llegado de improvisto, no esperaba que tuvieran todo listo. Gracias Wolf.

Wolfram bufó de nuevo, pero ese enojo significaba que estaba contento. Yuuri pensó en algo durante un momento

—Pero sabes, creo que me gustaría ver tu habitación igualmente.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Quieres ir a ver mi habitación ahora?

—Sí, realmente siento curiosidad. ¿No es esta tu casa de siempre? Nunca he visto tu habitación antes porque en el castillo vives en la mía. Y no estoy tan cansado, así que podemos pasar por ahí primero.

Wolfram nunca había tenido una habitación propia en Pacto de Sangre, desde el primer momento se instaló en la recamara del Maou y el otro lugar suyo por derecho era solo para invitados.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres verla —aceptó Wolfram claramente halagado por el interés.

* * *

><p>La habitación era tan amplia como la sub sala de la suite real que usaban en el castillo. <em>"Hay espacio como para que un equipo de béisbol completo se sienta cómodo aquí dentro"<em> pensó Yuuri mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

Era ostentoso, como todo en esa mansión, pero con un aire un poco más simple y sin decoraciones anticuadas como había visto en los pasillos. Wolfram no tenía demasiados adornos, pero se notaba que le interesaba el arte porque los pocos que saltaban a la vista eran cuadros o esculturas. Yuuri posó la vista en un caballo dorado sobre la mesa, era muy bonito y debía de ser caro.

La cama grande de doble plaza no tenía dosel y estaba acompañada de dos mesillas y un banco de su mismo ancho a los pies. Sobre la pared cercana estaba el ropero, una mesa con espejo y un biombo algo abandonado que parecía más de adorno que de utilidad. Además de eso, había un escritorio de madera oscura repleto de cuadernos apilados y una biblioteca llena tanto de libros como de más cuadernos mejor ordenados.

—Eeeh, es bastante normal. Para lo que es este mundo, digo.

—¿Qué era lo que esperabas?

—No lo sé —rio Yuuri contento de estar ahí. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, una pelotita peluda se movió imperceptiblemente—. Yo tengo muchas cosas sobre deporte en casa, incluso una máquina de ejercicios bajo la cama y un poster gigante de Takanori en la pared sobre ella, pero tú tienes cosas muy diferentes. ¿Qué es eso? [1]

Yuuri apuntó hacia la biblioteca.

—Oh, ¿eso? Son todos los libros de croquis de cuando fui a la escuela de arte.

"_Quiero verlos, pero estoy cansado. Si son viejos seguro tiene pinturas de las bonitas y no las cosas raras que hace ahora. Volveré luego, Wolf no puede quejarse porque él se adueñó de mi habitación, así que puedo adueñarme de la suya"_. Al descansar su peso hacia atrás apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón algo lo tocó. Yuuri volteo y había una pequeña patita blanca y peluda sobre su muñeca lastimada.

—¿Y esto?

—Mima, así que aquí estaba —dijo Wolfram cariñosamente al acercarse y sonrió.

—¿Mima? —Cuestionó Yuuri, _"Es un nombre demasiado tierno"_ pensó e intentó contener una risa—. ¿Tienes un gato? Tengo dos perros, jamás he tenido gatos así que no sé cómo tratarlos, ¿lo puedo tocar?

—Es hembra, se llamaba Mimosa, pero a la larga terminó solo en Mima. Me la dio Gwendal hace unos cinco años.

—Gwendal. Él realmente ama los animales, ¿mh?

Cuando Yuuri acercó la mano tentativamente para dejarse oler como haría con un perro, la gata le dio un topecito con la coronilla de la cabeza y se levantó para fregarse contra su mano. Yuuri se echó hacia atrás para alcanzarla mejor y Wolfram se sentó a su lado en la cama. Mientras el rey se acostumbraba a un nuevo tipo de mascota siguieron conversando.

—No pensé que fueras tipo gato, siendo tan leal y eso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la lealtad con una mascota? —preguntó Wolfram apoyándose sobre su codo y acariciando con la yema de los dedos el pelaje del animal distraído con el desconocido. Yuuri estaba usando la mano vendada que no debería.

—En Japón catalogamos a la gente como tipo gato o tipo perro, es solo algo para divertirse, pero son dos personalidades completamente diferentes y a veces pega bastante. Murata dice que soy un tipo perro definitivamente, y que él sería tipo gato aunque sea alérgico y no pueda tener uno en su departamento. Pero siempre que viene a casa le gusta pasar tiempo con mis perros. La gente tipo perro es mas familiera, dependiente y busca llamar la atención todo el tiempo; en tanto los tipo gato son más independiente y fríos, además de que disfrutan estar solos más frecuentemente.

—Claramente puedo ver porque encajas en esa descripción, a veces eres muy efusivo y buscas atención todo el tiempo. Y obviamente no puedes estar solo —le dijo mofándose de él en un tono divertido—. Aquí también tenemos perros, los que te comiste su comida hace un rato.

—¿Dónde están? No vi ningún perro todavía.

—En las perreras del lado trasero de la residencia. Si quieres verlos podemos ir, pero pensé que estabas cansado.

—Si quiero verlos, pero mejor luego —dijo en un gran bostezo. La gata estaba panza arriba y el pelaje de su estómago era largo y más esponjoso que el resto de su cuerpo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que reaccionó rápidamente y le mordía tres veces con fuerza—. ¡Auch! ¡Me mordió, me mordió! ¿Por qué? ¿Que hice mal?

Wolfram la tomó con las dos manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo quitándosela. —Todos los gatos hacen eso, solo se cansó de que la acariciaras. Y si no quieres que te muerda, no le toques la barriga.

—Tsk, histérica, antes le estaba gustando —se quejó Yuuri y se echó boca abajo—. Ahora que me acosté me doy cuenta de que me duele todo. Tengo el brazo y el hombro entumecido, ¿la venda no estará muy ajustada?

—¿Te duele el hombro? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? No me contaste todo lo que pasó.

—Cuando llegue me atraparon en el patio de noche, y lucia tan sospechoso como siempre así que sabía que podía pasar eso, pero como me sacaron la mochila no me quede quieto y pensaron que oponía resistencia o algo. Cuando me echaron al piso me torcí el brazo, el medico dice que no llego a dislocarse pero está bastante resentido. Lo de la muñeca fue un golpe con algún objeto, no llegue a ver que era.

—¿Por qué te resististe, eres idiota? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de golpearte con el mango o la funda de la espada te hubieran cortado? —Wolfram estiró la mano y la apoyó entre su mejilla y parte de su cuello—. Esta caliente, ¿tienes fiebre?

—Sí, un poco —respondió adormilado con la cara hundida en el cubre camas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —volvió a repetir por enésima vez remarcando más las palabras.

—No es para tanto, no me siento tan mal y creo que solo me he resfriado por tomar frío anoche. El clima de aquí es raro, ayer me congelaba pero hoy al medio día comenzó a hacer mucho calor. El médico me dijo que los analgésicos eran suficientes, y que me volvería a ver en unos días antes de irme para revisar que no tenga un absceso interno por el golpe. Y me dio un jarabe horrible de color verde para la fiebre si eso te deja tranquilo, mamá.

Wolfram se calmó un poco al ver que a fuerza de insistencia se estaba cuidando. Apoyó su mano sobre la parte dolorida de la espalda del joven japonés y esparció el calor de la magia por su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba. Yuuri cerró los ojos y relajó su expresión notablemente.

—Deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar cuando el dolor se alivie un poco.

—¿Puedo quedarme? ¿No quieres dormir un rato conmigo? —Con pocas fuerzas se quitó las zapatillas con los talones y tiró del cubrecama un poco.

Sin poder negarse a su pedido se levantó y abrió bien las sabanas para dejar que entrara a su cama, Yuuri se acomodó en el medio y tras quitarse las botas Wolfram entró también. Mima se quejó con un maullido casi imperceptible y apenas vio la oportunidad se metió entre ambos estirándose por completo.

—Solo una o dos horas —advirtió Wolfram—, ya es tarde y no falta tanto para que se sirva la cena. La puntualidad es importante.

"_Es raro tenerlo aquí, peor me alegro que haya llegado"_ pensó Wolfram con una sonrisa y comenzándose a sentirse cansado. Rio suavemente por la nariz, _"se ve muy lindo cuando duerme"_.

Yuuri había reposado la mano vendada con la palma hacia arriba entre él y Wolfram acunando a la gata contra su cuello. Los dedos del mazoku sostuvieron los suyos con delicadeza y volvió a repetir la misma magia para aliviar el dolor antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Takanori:<strong> es un cátcher del equipo de béisbol favorito de Yuuri, los Seibu Lions. Recuerden que su posición favorita es la de cátcher.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El príncipe de Bielefeld – Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

El salón anterior al comedor era enorme, un gran pasillo alargado con plantas a los lados y gran variedad de cuadros y adornos. Todo en ese lugar era ostentoso.

A cada lado de la alfombra que marcaba el camino hacia la puerta había una interminable fila de personas. Apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar ellos se movieron hacia adelante en una reverencia que le recordó a la ola que se hace en un estadio durante un partido. Había sirvientas, mayordomos, cocineros y cocineras, y otras personas sin uniformes que no podía adivinar a que se encargaban.

Yuuri se sentía un poco incómodo con este recibimiento. _"En el castillo de Gwen fue diferente"_, allí no lo habían recibido así porque en realidad a Gwendal no le importaba la presencia del rey._ "Supongo que es distinto según la familia, Wolf y su tío son más estrictos con estas cosas. Tengo que comportarme bien para que no se molesten conmigo"_. No termino de pensar cual sería la actitud correcta cuando ya se había inclinado un poco en una pequeña reverencia que abortó de inmediato. Pero Waltorana lo había notado, sus ojos azules estaban posados en él. _"Mierda, ¡no tengo que agachar la cabeza cuando los sirvientes lo hacen!"_.

—Él siempre hace eso, es una costumbre de su mundo. A veces incluso es peor que eso, pero estoy tratando de corregirlo.

Wolfram interrumpió, había sido bueno que le ahorrara las explicaciones. Con un poco de rubor en las mejillas avanzó por el pasillo hasta el salón comedor seguido por ambos hombres de cabellos dorados.

* * *

><p>La mesa donde se había sentado era similar a la de siempre, larga como para ser imposible oír lo que diría una persona sentada al otro extremo, y más vacía de lo que la cantidad de asientos ofrecían, porque sus personas cercanas eran pocas. Pero la ubicación de la gente había cambiado.<p>

Su lugar era a la cabeza como siempre, aunque pensándolo bien Yuuri notó que este debía ser el lugar que Waltorana utilizaba siempre. _"Me pregunto si estará molesto por eso"_, aun no conocía demasiado a ese hombre como para saber si tendría rencores por ser desplazado. No podía leer sus expresiones, y no creía que compararlo con Wolf sirviera de algo para entenderlo.

A su derecha estaba Wolfram, pero a su izquierda estaba Waltorana en vez de Conrart, el cual no se había sentado en el asiento contiguo sino al lado de su hermano menor. Junto a Waltorana estaba Cecilie, a la cual veía por primera vez desde que llegó, y en los asientos contiguos Günter y Anissina. Del lado contrario junto a Conrart estaba Gwendal, claramente manteniendo distancia de la inventora, pero más calmado que de costumbre. _"No tiene arrugas en su frente, que raro"_.

Como realmente no sabía de qué hablar, Yuuri dejo continuar el silencio y tomó un bocado de su comida, la carne de res estaba cubierta por una salsa espesa de color blanquecino con especias. Llevó el tenedor a su boca y se quedó helado, tenía la comida sobre la lengua tras apenas masticarla. ¡Ese sabor! Apretó los labios y se quedó mirando el plato, quería escupirlo en la servilleta o algo, ¡peor no podía! Junto valor y se lo tragó entero, tomando un sorbo de agua para terminar de pasarlo. No podía rechazar la comida, pero realmente odiaba lo que le habían puesto a esa salsa, ¿sería descortés rasparla a un lado con el cuchillo? Pensó que si, Waltorana parecía un tipo puntilloso y lo notaria, seguramente seria alguna clase de ofensa hacer eso. Cortó varias piezas bastante pequeñas y las fue comiendo una a una en silencio, esforzándose por no sentir demasiado el sabor.

* * *

><p>Wolfram notó que Yuuri estaba haciendo caras mientras comía, era sutil, pero para alguien que lo conociera bien era muy evidente. Había algo que no le gustaba, pero el idiota no lo había dicho. Era algo lindo que fuera tan amable, y sabía que aunque el Maou lo encontraba difícil se había intentado mantener correcto durante las presentaciones, o situaciones más rígidas de etiqueta. Levantó la mano y llamó al sirviente más cercano que vino de inmediato.<p>

—Por favor retiren eso —ordeno y miró a Yuuri—. No tienes por qué comerlo si no te gusta. Pide otra cosa. ¿Qué es lo que te molestaba, la carne?

—Es el apio —interrumpió Conrart divertido, Wolfram se dio cuenta de que seguramente también lo había notado pero por alguna razón había decidido no intervenir antes—, Yuuri lo odia.

Su hermano rio divertido y Yuuri se ruborizo un poco.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada para que lo retiren? —le pregunto al japonés resoplando por la nariz, a veces podía ser tan tonto.

* * *

><p>Yuuri se sentía mal de que Wolfram lo haya notado. Cuando Conrart le dio una mirada cómplice hace un rato rogó que no dijera nada con la mirada, ¡podía aguantarlo! Pero ahora ya no tenía caso, así que pidió más carne pero con puré de patatas.<p>

—Si fuera mi casa, lo dejaría luego de comer solo un poco, y aunque mi madre se queje me lo perdonaría. Pero en casa de un amigo la norma es limpiar el plato sea lo que sea, no puedo ser quisquilloso con la comida o desperdiciarla. Mi madre me mataría si se entera.

Conrart rio un poco. —Puedo imaginar a lo que se refiere si se trata de Jennifer.

—¿Cómo es el nombre completo de la lady? —preguntó Waltorana, era la primera vez que Yuuri lo oía hablar durante la cena.

—Ella no es una lady —no pudo evitar reír un poco ante el comentario—, solo es una mujer normal. Todos en la Tierra son así, no hay títulos nobiliarios salvo raras excepciones. Aunque las clases sociales si pueden ser diferentes, siempre hay personas que tiene más dinero que otras.

—La madre de su majestad es humana —comentó Cecilie casualmente. Yuuri notó el gesto de Waltorana ante el comentario y recordó su primer encuentro con Wolfram de alguna manera.

—Me había olvidado que no le gustan los humanos —le dijo Yuuri al lord de la casa restándole importancia—, lo siento, no debería haber sacado un tema incómodo. Mi padre es mazoku, aunque yo no lo sabía hasta llegar aquí. En la Tierra no hay mucha diferencia entre humanos y mazokus.

Yuuri había terminado por aclarar lo de su padre para suavizar el tema, pero al final Waltorana solo hizo un último comentario para cerrar la conversación sin demasiado problema.

—Suena como un lugar realmente diferente.

No le pareció que tuviera segundas intenciones. De hecho, no podía sentir ninguna clase de sentimiento tras sus palabras. Eso no ayudaba mucho a comprenderlo mejor, pero se alegraba de que no resultara una conversación incomoda.

—Lo es, hay muchísimas cosas demasiado diferentes. Por ejemplo la tecnología. Pero creo que para darse una buena idea de cómo son las cosas de allí se podrían comparar a los inventos de Anissina.

Fue un buen cambio de tema, en ese momento la mujer aludida se unió a la conversación y pudo olvidarse completamente de cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Waltorana opinaba casualmente de una cosa u otra, y aunque las historias de un extraño mundo que jamás hubiera imaginado lo mantenían entretenido, no podía dejar de pensar sobre algunos detalles particulares.<p>

La hija menor de Karbelnikoff, la joven mujer inventora sentada a su mesa, esa que le había dado ese artefacto extraño más temprano. Tenía una rara sensación en ese momento. La había pasado mal con ese casco, y aun dudaba de que él hubiera tenido la culpa de su mal funcionamiento, era demasiado orgulloso de sus habilidades mágicas y las de su familia como para siquiera pensar que había cometido algún error. Pero también dudaba si descartar o no la posibilidad de que el artefacto estaba mal hecho desde el principio, ¿era o no defectuoso?

Sea como fuere, Lady von Karbelnikoff era una señorita de cuidado. Había escuchado rumores sobre eso. Lady Veneno. ¿Qué clase de persona peligrosa había hospedado en su mansión sin notarlo?

* * *

><p>Gwendal sintió golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba descansando luego de la cena y por un momento temió perder la paz a manos de su mejor amiga, pero ella no tocaba y esperaba tanto tiempo. Igualmente, el visitante no era cortés, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza conocida se asomó un poco.<p>

—¿Hola? —dijo el rey dudando de si había gente dentro—. Ah, Gwen, estás ahí.

El chico sonrió y entró con confianza. A veces podía no comportarse como un rey, y otras veces podía simplemente hacer lo que le plazca como todo un soberano caprichoso.

—He venido a visitarte un rato —dijo sonriendo levemente mientras escudriñaba la habitación con ojos curiosos—. Te ves más tranquilo.

Le sorprendió un poco el comentario, pero en realidad estaba bastante relajado. Ya llevaba unos días en este lugar, y aunque pensó que no le iba a ser posible, se había sentido bastante acogido por la familia de Wolfram. No es como si los conociera mucho, así que no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero Gwendal era por naturaleza algo calculador y desconfiado. Todo había salido bien, se sentía tranquilo.

Bajo la guardia un poco y apoyó las agujas sobre su regazo suavizando su mirada.

—Incluso los hombres como yo necesitamos relajarnos un poco, ¿es eso extraño?

—Oh vamos, no necesitas decir "los hombres como yo" —dijo Yuuri imitando un tono tres octavas más bajo.

Eso le resulto algo divertido más que insultante, el chico tenía esa cosa especial que hacía que le caiga simpático. Por más que le gastara bromas imitándole. Parece que él lo sabía bien, porque sin permiso ni reparos se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

—Me alegro de verte más relajado, como si estuvieras de vacaciones. Mi hermano mayor también es de estresarse mucho pero se relaja bastante cuando llega el verano. Te merecías unas vacaciones, ¿no crees?

—Entonces podría habérmelas dado antes.

—Gzz, bueno si, supongo que podría haberlo hecho siendo el rey. Y también dirás que podría haber sido más responsable con mis obligaciones como para que no tengas que encargarte de todo.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

El rey hizo una cara graciosa, sacando los labios hacia afuera y entornando los ojos. Su mirada simpática se rasgaba con facilidad debido a sus extrañas facciones extranjeras.

—Pero sabes, he pensado que ya que tienes tiempo libre podríamos hacer más cosas juntos. Pasar más tiempo los dos… conocernos mejor… —él había empezado a hablar con confianza pero gracias a su mirada penetrante perdió la emoción poco a poco—… ¿no?

Gwendal se permitió quebrar en una sonrisa luego de un momento de ver su cara preocupada.

—No estaría mal —tuvo que aceptar. No podía luchar con ese chico.

Saco la bola de lana que estaba utilizando dela cesta y se la entregó, tendría que explicar algunas cuantas cosas primero, pero incluso eso podría ser divertido.

* * *

><p>Waltorana estaba tomando un trago antes de dormir.<p>

Ahora había más gente en su casa. Llegaban uno a uno cambiando el ambiente del lugar. Cada uno era un reto, un intrigante enigma que había que descifrar, pero las cosas parecían avanzar de manera relajada y sin choques políticos o situaciones desagradables. Tenía experiencia con eso, pero ni siquiera el mestizo de Cecilie le hacía sentir como si tuviera que mantenerse en guardia, aunque ellos no tenían una relación de las mejores sus choques hasta resultaban divertidos.

El hielo se partió separándose en su vaso y tintineo, le dio un sorbo al licor y estiró un poco las piernas. El perro a su lado alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, pero al ver que su amo no se iba a ningún lado se volvió a echar.

Lord von Christ había cambiado radicalmente de personalidad desde la llegada del rey, su sobrino no quiso hacer mayores comentarios, pero parece que era algo bastante normal de ver. Todavía no sabía que pensar, pero como pudo conocer al hombre durante su faceta seria sabía que en el fondo era el mismo mazoku inteligente y correcto que antes.

Lady Anissina era la mayor sorpresa así como la decepción mas grande, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta quien era ella desde el principio? Una persona tan interesante suponía también un reto interesante, tendría que estudiarla con más cuidado. Le impresionaba que esa mujer no lucía para nada como los rumores. De hecho, siempre pensó que era un hombre, Lord Veneno, y tenía sospechas del hijo mayor de esa familia, Lord von Karbelnikoff Densham. Pero Anissina era una mujer, una jovencita de apariencia prepotente pero refinada, e incluso menuda y bajita. Toda una sorpresa.

Luego estaba el Maou. Oh, cuanto había estado esperando el volver a verlo. Sabía cosas sobre él, pero necesitaba verlo por sí mismo. Por el momento no podía opinar demasiado, era bastante agradable, e incluso algo tierno. Como un niño. Pero tenía que recordarse que pese a su edad o su apariencia, él era un joven similar a su sobrino. Al menos había podido descartar sus preocupaciones sobre la unión entre ambos, mientras a Wolfram le pareciera bien no veía ningún peligro en ese chico. Lo único que tendría que dejar a la duda por el momento era su capacidad como rey, porque de eso también había rumores y detalles en las cartas de Wolfram, pero estaría bien apreciarlo con sus propios ojos. Incluso el tan renombrado modo Maou. ¿Realmente podría cambiar a una persona tan impactante como se decía?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Yuuri tuvo que soportar una que otra presentación más, Wolfram sabía que eso le molestaba un poco por las formalidades, pero no por el hecho de conocer personas distintas. Yuuri era sociable, aunque siempre estuviera quejándose una y otra vez de sus problemas para conversar y de que era tímido.<p>

Pero lo mejor del día es que esa misma mañana había llegado Greta. Tuvo que tomar varios carruajes con escalas desde Voltaire, pero el viaje había ido bien y no fue necesario pasar por Pacto de Sangre porque ella venia directo desde Cavalcade. Sus clases iban bien, ya hacía más de un año que estaba en el internado aprendiendo cosas de humanos, y él se había encargado junto con Gwendal de que aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los mazokus. Como siempre, Wolfram estaba tan orgulloso de su hija como Yuuri mismo.

—¿Quién era el niño? —le preguntó el joven japonés.

Estaban caminando solos hacia el patio, pensaba mostrarle un poco de los alrededores de la residencia el día de hoy. Tenían tiempo de sobra y se alegraba de que nadie pareciera venir a molestarlos durante un rato, así que aprovecharía su tiempo a solas. Normalmente estaban rodeados de gente, sean sirvientes o sus hermanos, Günter, incluso Anissina, o la compañía de Greta. Así que como estos momentos eran especiales, Wolfram los disfrutaba de una manera especial.

—Ricchie von Grisela, un pariente muy, muy lejano de los primos de Gwendal. Se supone que vendría recién para el comienzo del verano en unas semanas, mi tío lo aceptó como pupilo. Pero quería venir a la fiesta.

—¿Entonces ha venido a estudiar?

—Sí, magia de fuego. Parece que es bastante excepcional para la edad que tiene. Debe estar alrededor de los 30.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio un momento. —30… No sé cómo me siento sinceramente, no parece de más de 8 para mí, ¡y me lleva más de 10 años!

Wolfram rio un poco, el mazoku solo era un niño pequeño, pero podía llegar a entender lo que estaba pensando Yuuri.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Greta?

—Creo que tomando el té con mi madre y mi tío. ¿Quieres ir?

—No, está bien, si no está sola no me preocupa. Además, ¿no me ibas a mostrar la casa? El jardín es enorme y me habías contado que atrás estaban las perreras, quiero ir a ver eso.

Yuuri lo tomó por la muñeca y tiró de él para salir del corredor hacia el patio, el camino que tomaron conducía hacia los pequeños rosedales y luego se alejaba hacia la parte trasera de la propiedad.

La sonrisa de ese chico y su trato amistoso le hacían acelerar el pulso. Wolfram se sentía extraño desde anoche. E incluso notaba pequeños cambios en sus propias reacciones desde hace un tiempo, Yuuri lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre.

Llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, muchas aventuras y muchos momentos de complicidad como amigos. Su relación como pareja era la misma de siempre, casi inexistente a menos que se tratara de detalles del compromiso, y tampoco era como si él se hubiera sentido tan apegado de este modo. Pero ahora Yuuri era más dado al contacto físico con naturalidad, lo aceptaba con gusto en su espacio personal y además se había vuelto mucho más íntimo al contarle todas sus cosas personales y pequeños secretos. Eso lo hacía sumamente feliz, adoraba a ese chico.

Le gustaba tanto que se sentía tonto. Solo bastaba con algo como esto, poder tomar levemente su mano o mirar las flores hombro con hombro, para que se derritiera por dentro y le revolotearan las mariposas en el estómago.

Wolfram estaba enamorado, y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

* * *

><p>Greta estaba sentada a la mesa en el patio junto a Cecilie. El hombre conversando con ella le intrigaba muchísimo, tenía ese precido con Wolfram que tanto había esperado ver y se preguntaba como lucia su padre, tal vez con suerte hubiera algún cuadro en algún lugar que saciara su curiosidad. Pero a pesar de que querría relacionarse más con él, sabía que no era dado al tato con humanos, y además ella tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en este momento.<p>

Se había puesto un vestido que no era lo que habitualmente usaba, en su mente esto era considerado para _niñas más grandes_, como las que veía en el instituto en años superiores. Pese a que ella era una princesa, al igual que su mejor amiga Beatrice, y no debería sentirse menos que ninguna otra niña del lugar, las niñas más grandes tenían esa cosa que la hacía sentir distinta.

Ya tenía once años, casi doce en poco tiempo, las cosas cambiaban con esta edad. La coquetería y la feminidad eran conceptos nuevos y totalmente desconocidos. Observó a la mujer a su lado, su abuela era mazoku por lo cual su apariencia era joven y fresca pese a su edad, admiraba su sensualidad. También admiraba muchísimo a su otra figura femenina presente en su vida. Anissina era sumamente inteligente e independiente, así como hermosa.

—¿Papá? —alzo la voz a ver a Wolfram parado cerca de ellos junto a las rosas. Sus padres habían estado paseando por el lugar un rato y ahora habían vuelto, aunque no veía a Yuuri por ninguna parte.

Greta notó que su comentario no llego a oídos de su padre, conocía esa expresión, no estaba en este mundo en este momento. Suspiró y al voltear notó que Waltorana la estaba mirando.

—Dígame princesa, ¿le gusta Bielefeld?

—Tiene usted una hermosa casa Lord von Bielefeld. Y el territorio Bielefeld me resulta igual de acogedor que su mansión, el paisaje fue digno de admirar durante el viaje.

Su respuesta no estaba programada, pero era lo correcto. Últimamente se le daba mejor el trato cortés, pero para eso se había ganado varios gritos y reprimendas de la superiora. Greta no se destacaba del todo en la política, le gustaba pensar que de alguna manera lo había heredado de Yuuri, aunque no fueran parientes de sangre de verdad. Ella lo amaba tanto que eso no importaba, su padre era su padre y punto. Que alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

Waltorana sonrió satisfecho, pero no parecía querer conversar más con ella, así que volvió a sus propios pensamientos mientras se servía una porción de tarta de cerezas.

* * *

><p>Waltorana había recibido hoy la visita más complicada de todas. La niña era humana, estaba complacido con la educación que demostraba y su apariencia estaba bien también, pero era humana. Ni en todos los siglos que tenia de vida hubiera pensado que un humano pura sangre pondría siquiera un pie en su territorio, pero las cosas cambian. <em>"Los tiempos corren y todos nos quedamos atrás"<em> pensó al observar a las generaciones más jóvenes tan distintas a sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Lo que más le había tomado por sorpresa fue que la niña había llamado a Wolfram padre. Él sabía que eso era más o menos correcto, porque si fuera puntilloso Wolfram no tenía el status necesario aun para ser considerado legalmente su padre, pero ese no era el problema. ¡Era tan extraño! Su sobrino era él de siempre, aun tan joven, y tenía una hija. Y para ir sumando cosas raras a la lista, una princesa humana, hija ilegítima —falsa para colmo— de un Maou medio humano de cabello y ojos negros. Tomó un poco más de té, tendría que dejar de darle vueltas a los detalles y seguir con la corriente.

Observó al sujeto de sus pensamientos. Wolfram estaba como ido, miraba el cielo fijamente desde hace un rato y ni siquiera tenía los brazos cruzados como era común de su típica posición reflexiva. Solo estaba ahí, con los brazos a los lados, suponía que pensando pero no parecía tan concentrado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto casualmente, la respuesta fue de parte de la princesa.

—Está en su lugar feliz.

Observo a la niña, ella comía tranquila y disfrutaba sin hacer demasiado revuelo con su presencia desde hace un rato. No entendía para nada sus palabras, pero para ella parecía algo sumamente normal. En este momento sintió como si la niña realmente lo conociera bien, como si realmente fuera la hija de su sobrino.

—Ay Walto, ya habíamos hablado de esto —dijo Cecilie divertida—, ¿no te he dicho que es amor?

—A-amor —repitió algo extrañado. Se recompuso e inclinó más contra el respaldo de su silla observando al chico.

Bueno, si, podía verlo ahora que se lo habían aclarado. Wolfram estaba en otro mundo completamente distinto al de ellos y parecía muy feliz con eso. ¡Como si el pudiera entenderlo! Ni siquiera comprendía del todo la elección de su pareja, el Maou estaba bien pero carecía de refinamiento o modales realmente correctos. Pero lo envidiaba un poco, sentía una pequeña punzada de curiosidad respecto al tema.

Estaría bien enamorarse, tal vez, no estaba seguro_. "Tal vez diga que si a la propuesta de Lady Rochefort"_ que aunque era hermosa, no era tan refinada. Pero tal vez podría aprender algo de su sobrino. Todo era tan raro, y esta gente que les rodeaba lo consideraba todo normal que sintió que estaría bien doblegarse un poco.

* * *

><p>Las reflexiones personales estaban a la orden del día. Además de los hombres de la casa Bielefeld, Greta seguía sumida en sus cavilaciones.<p>

Se sentía rara. Tenía pechos. Eso era algo que había pasado hace un tiempo, de repente estaban ahí. Aunque era apenas notable, hoy por primera vez lo había enmarcado con el corte de este vestido. También se había peinado el cabello tres veces más de lo normal, y hecho unas trenzas que se unían en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Aprovechando que su padre estaba alejado de la realidad se acercó a él con tranquilidad pero algo de nervios. Sabía que si uno de sus padres notaria el cambio seria Wolfram, y seguramente lo reprobaría.

—Papá, ¿qué te parece mi vestido? Como he tenido buenos resultados en mi última presentación de etiqueta el Sr. Hyscliff me lo ha regalado.

Intentó suavizar el notable cambio recalcando su avance en los estudios.

—Es hermoso Greta.

"_¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo has mirado!"_. Se ofendió un poco por la total falta de atención de su padre, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que se ponga así, últimamente este nuevo comportamiento se había hecho costumbre. Tomaría ventaja de ello.

—¿Puedo ir a montar con ese niño que conocimos antes?

Oh, esta había sido una buena, bastante arriesgada. La había soltado sin dar tantas vueltas, pero no estaba segura de que la dejaría pasar, tal vez ahora volvería a la consciencia de inmediato al escuchar que era un niño. Ni hablar de su plan real respecto a esto. Greta quería que ese chico la note, iba a intentar que se interese en ella y conquistarlo. No porque realmente le gustara, sino porque necesitaba un sujeto de experimentos.

—Si por supuesto, toma, diviértete. Ah, el color negro te queda muy bien —dijo Wolfram y aun con la mirada perdida metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio dos billetes de 100.

Bueno, no esperaba eso, ¡pero quien era ella para negar el doble de su mesada que apareció de repente!

* * *

><p>Cecilie rió al ver esa escena. Wolfram era igual a su padre, y eso le traía hermosos recuerdos. Extendió una mano y la posó sobre la de Waltorana para reconfortarlo.<p>

—Ella va a estar bien —le dijo aun sonriendo—, está en _esa_ edad. Wolfram también.

Por la cara del hombre supo que tampoco entendía nada de mujeres.

* * *

><p>Greta no tenía madre, pero tenía dos padres. No estaba tan mal, pero a veces se sentía algo triste por ello.<p>

Las niñas del instituto habían ido al baile con sus madres, tenían hermosos vestidos y complicados peinados que ellas les habían hecho, e incluso accesorios a juego. Ella también tenía un lindo vestido, nada que envidiarle a ningún otro, y dos papás hermosos, pero era diferente. Aunque ambos eran sumamente apuestos, no eran una mamá dulce y delicada con perfume de flores silvestres.

Además, sus compañeras habían dicho _cosas_ sobre ellos. Greta siempre supo que Yuuri era el hombre más hermoso que pudieran encontrar en ese mundo, siempre le gustaron sus ojos y su cabello, además de que tenía esos rasgos tan lindos y especiales, pero no le había dado tanta importancia. Wolfram era un mazoku, y todos ellos eran apuestos, pero su padre realmente era perfecto y destacaba del resto. Y los dos juntos, bueno, las chicas se pusieron raras. Había aprendido un par de cosas ese día, cosas que antes le causaban repulsión y ahora no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad al respecto. Incluso las cursilerías sobre el romance parecían un tanto más interesantes que siempre.

Greta consideraba que las otras niñas eran más bonitas que ella, sabía que ella podía ser así de bonita también, si se arreglaba, pero no se consideraba muy delicada que digamos. En realidad, era bastante machona y siempre había estado feliz con ello.

Hoy se había puesto ropa más femenina que la que usaba normalmente para montar con Wolfram. Polainas blancas adornadas con una hilera de botones y botines negros, medias negras y un vestido negro de cuello cuadrado que enmarcaba la zona del busto al usar una camisa blanca debajo. Su pecho aún era bastante plano, así como toda su figura, pero le había parecido una mejora importante. Además, hoy ostentaba el color negro, que era lo único que Wolfram había notado antes. Eso dejaba bien en claro su posición como la hija del Maou.

Buscó al niño —Ricchie si no recordaba mal— y lo encontró no muy lejos. Estaba agachado revolviendo con un palo la tierra en busca de algo en de uno de los maceteros del rosedal. Lo miro de lejos un poco. No le interesaba realmente, pero no podía negar que era lindo, la mayoría de los mazokus lo eran. Y además era el único niño de su edad que había en ese lugar. La única opción realmente.

Se acercó despacio y pensó que no debería agacharse, porque siempre se ponía en cuclillas como su padre, así que se paró delicadamente a su lado y se arregló los mechones de su cabello mientras sonreía.

—Hola —dijo de forma dulce e inocente.

Él la miro, para nada sorprendido, con sus cejas severas de color cobre igual al de su cabello. No respondió.

Bien, si no la encontraba atractiva no le importaba. O tendría que convencerlo, o recaer en su status para que él le siguiera el juego interesado. Lo único que quería es que se interesara aunque sea un poco.

—¿Qué haces? —decidió preguntar ignorando su falta de cortesía.

—Estoy buscando piedras de colores.

Miró el pequeño pilón que tenía a un lado del pozo en la tierra negra, había algunas bastante bonitas. Ella tenía un tarro lleno en su habitación, y de vez en cuando, cuando iban al lago, revolvía el barro para encontrar las más lisas y redonditas. Esas eran sus favoritas. ¡Pero no podía decir eso! No quedaría bien que admitiera que le gustaba jugar con barro, ya había escuchado a sus amigas quejarse de que eso era asqueroso.

—¿No preferirías ir a montar conmigo en vez de ensuciarte con eso? —insinuó con un poco de coquetería, o lo que supuso que era coquetería, y se inclinó para ver si la miraba—. Te dejaré que me ayudes a subir al caballo.

No parecía realmente interesado, menos cuando consiguió una piedra particularmente reluciente de color verde claro, era bastante linda. Pero le enojaba la actitud de Ricchie. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

—Incluso dejaré que me tomes la mano —mejoró la oferta claramente.

—¿Por qué querría tomarte la mano? —preguntó Ricchie con algo de asco.

Greta sintió que le palpitaban las sienes. Había intentado la táctica amigable e inocente de Yuuri, pero ahora el lado prepotente de Wolfram ganaba la pelea. Con las manos en las caderas se echó el cabello hacia atrás de nuevo y lo miró desde arriba.

—¡Bien, como quieras! De hecho, puedo montar perfectamente sola, incluso tengo varios premios de salto para que sepas. Quédate con tu tierra y tus piedras, aunque si quieres saber, es mejor buscarlas en la vera de un lago.

Se dio media vuelta enojada y se fue, no necesitaba soportar que nadie atentara contra su propio orgullo. Sea por buscar piedritas, o por montar un caballo, ella era una mujer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. _"¿Por qué no querría tomarme la mano? Bueno, yo tampoco sé de qué sirve eso, pero eso no importa, ¡debería ser un honor!"_.

Se subió enojada al potro que el mozo de cuadras había preparado luego de revisar los arneses y salió al trote por el lugar. Montar la calmaba, era algo que disfrutaba mucho, especialmente si iba rápido. Se reprochó internamente, las otras chicas solían dar paseos lentos y con gracia, pero alejó esas ideas porque para ella eso era sumamente aburrido.

Al volver al lugar de donde salió, Ricchie estaba parado junto al poste donde se ataban los caballos, pero no había otro caballo como para montar juntos, así que entendió que no había cambiado de idea. Pero la estaba esperando, y ahora si parecía más interesado, ¿tal vez solo necesitaba una demostración?

—Oye, te traje un regalo, baja rápido que quiero dártelo.

Eso era algo inesperado. _"¿Que podrá ser?"_ se preguntó algo ilusionada. No veía flores, serian demasiado evidentes aunque las escondiera a su espalda, Ricchie era pequeño, así que su cuerpo no podía tapar un ramo. Tal vez era solo una rosa…

Al bajar y acercarse él llevó su mano de una forma brusca directo frente a su cara, muy cerca de los ojos haciendo que pusiera la vista bizca. Había una ranita en su palma, Greta se la quedó mirando sin entender.

"_Oh bueno, al menos ha intentado, supongo que debo darle merito por eso. Y no es como si no me gustara"_. Era un regalo poco convencional, pero ella también tenía que esforzarse un poco, ¿verdad? Todo esto era muy nuevo.

—Es muy linda, gracias.

La tomó en las manos y la miro más de cerca, en realidad si era bastante linda. Era de las que más le gustaban, las verdes con panza blanca y ojos graciosos, con esos deditos en forma de pequeñas bolitas. Puso un dedo e hizo que la rana se agarrara de él para ver bien sus patitas.

Al mirar a Ricchie vio clara decepción en su rostro, ya no estaba alegre como hace un momento. Su boca formaba una mueca hacia abajo y sus cejas sorprendidas arrugaban su ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? —le preguntó Greta.

—Tú… no eres como las otras niñas. —No era una pregunta realmente, así que se alegró de no tener que responder a eso.

Greta suspiró, tal vez no tenía sentido lo del coqueteo después de todo. Pero al menos tenía alguien con quien podía hacer amigos.

* * *

><p>Wolfram había vuelto en sí y estaba sentado con su familia y Yuuri en la mesa del jardín disfrutando de la merienda. Greta había vuelto apenas los vio juntos, ella adoraba colgarse entre las sillas de ambos y recibir cualquier atención que él o el otro chico le dieran.<p>

Hasta que apareció Ricchie. El niño vino corriendo emocionado y se paró a unos metros de ellos saludando con la cabeza y luego mirándola a ella.

—¿Quieres venir a buscar más piedras conmigo?

—¿Al borde del estanque?

—Sí, deje a Doris en el agua.

—¿Quién es Doris? —preguntó Yuuri intrigado, ya podía sentir que no le iba a gustar a ninguno la respuesta.

—La rana que me regaló Ricchie —dijo Greta.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo antes de poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. A la distancia vio claramente como Ricchie le daba la mano a Greta. Yuuri fue el primero en saltar de su asiento y correr unos pazos desesperado, volteo para buscar su apoyo con una mirada consternada.

—¿V-viste eso?

Wolfram se había deprimido, Yuuri no parecía saber qué hacer, y él menos.

—¿Por qué tiene que crecer tan rápido? —Cuando dijo eso Yuuri pareció querer llorar—. M-me siento viejo… ¿porque crece tan rápido? Yuuri…

—Wolf… —dijo él con la misma voz lamentosa.

* * *

><p>Yuuri y Wolfram se abrazaron a unos metros de Cecilie y Waltorana mientras lloriqueaban y lagrimeaban como el par de padres idiotas que eran.<p>

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Waltorana.

—Ah, ¿su majestad y Wolfram están otra vez haciendo eso? —comentó la voz cantarina de Anissina a sus espaldas, rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento.

Conrart estaba con ella y ocupó la última silla cerrando el círculo. Echo un vistazo a los dos chicos y sonrió.

—Es normal en ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
